Harry Potter Fairy Tales
by Galadriell
Summary: What would the Harry Potter characters do in the situation of, say, Little Red Riding Hood or Snow White?  Give me prompts! One-shots. Contains everything from slash, AU, crack, fluff, smut, happily ever afters. Remus/Sirius, Draco/Harry
1. Red Hood and His Wolf: Remus Sirius

**Prompt by PuppyLoveIs4Ever. SB/RL as a spin-off on Little Red Riding Hood.**

* * *

His disgraceful family was the curse of the town. Being born into the name was the cause for his unfortunate childhood. The people of the grazing hamlet made his life miserable. Revenge was in his nature. He became the Red Hood. He was going to wreak havoc on the village any way he could.

* * *

Sirius Black stared up at the full moon, munching on his sour apple and wincing as the juice made his teeth cringe. He swung his legs carelessly, heels hitting the wall in a steady rhythm. He swallowed his last bite and sighed in satiation. He frowned at the core, wondering what to do with it. He sat up straight and looked down. "Ah, Mr. Brighton," he murmured, a cheeky grin growing on him. "How kind of you to walk by." He chucked the core at the gruff man and crouched behind the parapet. He heard a disgusted yelp and loud swearing. He cackled to himself, taking a running leap to the roof of the next house. The night had just begun.

Come morning, the villagers discovered missing food, books, lamps, shoes, firewood, doors, and chairs.

Sirius liked to stash his loot in the dilapidated cabin by the woods, which everyone believed to be haunted – a rumor he had started. He leaned into the newly-stolen chair, balancing on the two hind legs, as he read the newly-stolen book. Mrs. Smith's newly-stolen apple pies were delicious. "_Nothing_ should be this delicious," Sirius said to himself, his mouth full. He was his own best friend and he was all he needed.

The Blacks were known for their extortion and cheating. The large mansion stood atop the hill two kilometers from the village. Neither party liked to butt heads. Sirius hated his family and the village with equal fury. So he rebelled against his mother by running away into town during the nights and then proceeded to torture the town with acts of hooliganism. "This is life," he said happily. He was neither a Black nor a villager. He was the Red Hood. He fingered his thick cloak. It was scarlet, his favorite color. He made himself a masquerade mask to add to the romantic notion of an unidentifiable villain who caused chaos by looting from the people and… keeping it all for himself. Magnanimity be damned.

He was all of seventeen. At first glance, he looked every inch a Black. He had the same intelligent grey eyes, strikingly strong features, and raven curls on his head. But instead of being loathsome and contemptible, he held a mischievous and obnoxious air around him. Instead of the sly and slithering snake for a tongue, his words flowed like warm honey and cajoled sweetly. Instead of reveling in the misery of others, he loved making everyone's lives a little more interesting. In some ways, he was even more dangerous than a Black.

It was on one of his escapades that he learnt of the dreaded wolf. Cattle were going missing every few days and carcasses were found around the border of the forest, half-eaten and left to rot. Sirius heard of the enormous reward that was to be the prize for the capture of the wolf, dead or alive. "A challenge?" he asked, reading the poster under the cover of the night. "I accept graciously," he smirked.

He supposed actually spotting the wolf would be a good place to start. He started staking out the grazing grounds that surrounded the town, patrolling the edges of the forest. He knew wolves were terrifying, had sharp claws and teeth, howled, and were terrifying. Because wolves are synonymous to terrifying. He loved the promise of an exciting adventure and painful death. His weapon was his cunning and a stolen blunt saber. "Gosh, if I died right now, I would _not_ be sorry," he laughed, swishing his sword in front of him as he fought his invisible opponent. "Come out, wolf."

He made a full circle around the field. That was all the time it took for half of a cow to be devoured. Sirius stared at the body with revulsion. "Ugh!" he gagged. "That was quick." He held the saber in front of him and peered into the deep forest. "Here, wolf. Come out," he cooed. He was met with silence. "Shy one…" He looked on the ground. The grass was disturbed and blood dotted the blades of green. "Were you _that_ appetizing, Betsy?" he asked derisively, venturing into the woods. His red cape fluttered in the breeze.

The Red Hood was going to catch his wolf.

* * *

"Man, I'm _never_ going to catch that damned devil," Sirius grumbled, kicking a pebble out of the way vehemently. He had been tracking the paw prints for hours. He was tired and hungry. He sat down on the fallen log, moping. This was supposed to be an adventure. It was turning out to be a chore. He tried to find reasons to keep going. "Well… I need to avenge the deaths of the poor cows." Then he tried to find reasons to stop. "Who cares about cows?"

He started digging the forest floor with his sword, bored. He was always bored. "Maybe I'll run away." He dreamed of lands that were much more exciting than ones filled with men who groom cattle and women who look after the house. Any place away from his family would be perfect, he supposed. As long as his name didn't follow him, he would be fine with any place. "Here, wolf," he mumbled, disheartened.

He fell off his log when a loud howl sounded to the right. He whipped around, still on the ground, and scooted back. He held his trembling sword up defensively, searching the undergrowth for a prowling monster. "I'm going to kill you!" he called out shakily. He cleared his throat. "It's true, you know. I really am going to kill you," he said, his words firm.

The wolf stepped out of the shadows with hardly a rustle of leaves. It was a little less than two meters in height and over two meters in length. Its brown fur was bristled to make it appear ferocious. Its eyes glowed green in the moonlight and it bore its teeth, snarling. All that was left of Sirius was a stumbling trail of a frightened man. He screamed like a girl, sprinting away as though a demon were chasing him. When he lost his breath to screaming, he took in another lungful of air just so he could keep screaming. He didn't want to die. This was a thoroughly humiliating way to die. The wolf heard the screams of the little girl move farther and farther away. It stepped gracefully towards the spot the man had been frozen to, smelling his scent. It would know the next time the man ventured out to 'catch' it. The man had an unusually high voice… The wolf snickered, slinking away into the darkness.

Sirius staggered to a halt beside the cows, knowing that the wolf would rather go for the slow cattle than him. He fell to his knees, wheezing. Colorful swears were escaping him faster than he could gasp. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the dawning sky. "I almost got killed!" He was answered with low moos. "I have half the mind to just let you all get killed instead, got it? So stop complaining." He let out a long sigh of breath, calming his hammering heart. "At least I know what it looks like. Scary."

* * *

The next day, Sirius would be prepared with rope, a net, an enormous burlap sack, meat, and his now sharpened saber. He snuck deep into the forest as dusk threatened to turn to night. He arranged his trap in less than an hour. He scrambled up the tree with one end of the rope in his hand. The other end was attached to the burlap sack. He held it open by tying the rope to one of the tree limbs. The meat was in the sack. The net hung from the tree as well. If the wolf did manage to get out of the sack, Sirius was going to throw a net over it to slow it down. Then he waited.

The wolf watched him work. It waited.

And they waited. Sirius had a leg on either side of the branch, leaning against the trunk. He wondered what he should do to kill time. It was too dark to do anything other than try to stay awake, he supposed. The wolf was on its stomach, forepaws folded neatly under its snout, and staring up at the man. It howled softly. The man started, nearly falling off the branch in his enthusiasm. The wolf hummed to itself, amused. Sirius swept his eyes around him quickly. The wolf had seemed close. "Okay, no need to panic," he said to himself. The wolf perked up its ears. Not such a girly voice after all. "He can't touch me up here," Sirius said, assuring himself. "Besides, he's just a wolf. A plain old wolf who is hungry. But I'm sure he won't eat me. How disgusting would I taste, right? Right. He can stick to cows." Sirius stared out into the dark. "Don't eat me, wolf," he shouted. The wolf snorted in amusement. The smell of the meat was driving it wild, but it held strong. It didn't want to expose itself when the human was still awake. "You should know better than to mess with this town. It's bad form to steal from the same farmers every night. Which is why _I_ make sure to rotate through different farmers. It'll keep them guessing. How's that? I'm not patronizing you or anything. Just saying." The wolf twitched his ears towards the man, listening. "And go for variety, you know? Why have cows everyday if you can snack on sheep and horses? Or do you prefer cows? Have you ever had people? Wonder what people taste like." There was something seriously wrong with this man. The wolf eyed him warily. "When I catch you, don't worry. I won't kill you. I think it'll be a lot more spectacular if I brought you in alive."

The wolf barked angrily. Sirius yelped, grabbing onto the branch tightly. His eyes widened when the wolf revealed itself. He pressed against the tree when he realized that the animal was looking right at him. "I– I meant what I said you know," he stammered. "And– and I'm great with a sword!" he added, pulling out his saber. "So don't even bother trying anything funny." The wolf walked up to the burlap sack and swiped a lazy paw at the ropes, cutting it with ease. Sirius gaped in astonishment, watching the wolf crawl into the sack and wiggle back out with the meat in its mouth. Then it proceeded to make the sack its bed for the night. "Hey, shoo!" Sirius said, scowling at the wolf. It looked up languidly, yawning and licking its muzzle. "I said shoo!" Sirius growled. The wolf growled back before turning to his food and tearing into it with delight. Sirius sighed in frustration, wondering if poking the wolf was a good idea. His sword wasn't long enough for him to do that. He watched the wolf chew on the meat happily. "Don't forget that _I_ gave you the rabbit, you ungrateful mutt!" Sirius called down. He thought he heard the wolf laugh, but it might have been his imagination playing tricks on him. He huffed indignantly and settled against the tree for what he knew was going to be a long night.

* * *

The wolf hid behind the tree as Sirius made the preparation for the night. "You aren't escaping me this time," he muttered, tying the ropes into strong knots. The wolf crept up behind the man and snarled. Sirius screamed in terror, running away. The wolf chuckled, batting at the half-trap.

* * *

"I'm not scared of you," Sirius said boldly, sword in one hand and a dead rabbit in his other. "See, I'll show you." He was following the wolf's trail, hoping to bump into it. He didn't know what he was going to do when he did. But he had a sword and the wolf had… claws and sharp teeth. He groaned, moving sluggishly now. "You've been coming behind my back all this time. If you face me head on, I'll give you a piece of my mind," Sirius said loudly.

The wolf met Sirius head on.

Sirius fainted.

* * *

"Catch me if you can…"

Sirius sighed awake, turning towards the warm breath and the whispered words. He caught a glimpse of an angel. He reached up to touch the heavenly creature. But the spirit was gone and he met with thin air. He gasped, sitting up. He heard rustling as the angel ran away into the dawning forest. "Wait," he called out. "Who should I catch?"

He heard soft laughter. He scrambled up to his feet, dizzy and sore. He stumbled after the apparition. But there was no discernible path. He tried to find the trail. There was none. He rubbed his sore head and slumped, discouraged.

* * *

"Don't think I fainted because I was scared of you!" Sirius shouted, sounding harsher than he had meant to. "Just give me some warning before you jump out."

The wolf growled and approached Sirius slowly.

"Much better," Sirius muttered, holding the sword with both his hands. "Prepare to feel my wrath, you mongrel!" he challenged, swinging the weapon widely. The wolf easily sidestepped the man. Sirius tried again, bringing the sword up then arching in down. The wolf ducked out of the way, charging into Sirius. The man fell to the ground, but shot up a second later. "See? I'm resilient." The wolf brought out its claws, eyeing Sirius purposefully. Sirius gulped when he saw them. "Think you can scare me, do you?" he asked, raising his head defiantly. "Well, guess what? I'm not scared."

The wolf pounced, knocking Sirius onto his back. The man nearly died with fright when the animal pressed all its weight onto him. He felt the hot breath against his neck where the wolf's teeth were. It was all a little close to comfort. "Okay, I'm scared," whispered Sirius. The wolf laughed, nuzzling Sirius' neck. It let go of the man and loped off into the forest. Sirius lay as he was, finally breathing. "What the hell?"

* * *

Sirius waited up the tree, feeling rather smug. The wolf approached slowly. This was the same trap as the first night, complete with a burlap sack and a rabbit inside it. Sirius didn't say anything. The wolf swiped his claws at the ropes, rendering the trap useless. It burrowed into the sack and pulled out the rabbit. And like that first night, it lounged on the sack, devouring the rabbit.

"Joke's on you, wolf!" Sirius said, cackling like mad. The wolf looked up lazily. "I put sleeping pellets in there," he crowed, clapping his hand to his leg as he laughed jovially. The wolf blinked at Sirius before falling limp on the sack. "I caught the wolf!" Sirius shouted triumphantly, holding his sword up. He scampered down the tree and moved in for a closer look. The wolf looked much less scary when it was asleep. There was no show of teeth, claws or evil. "Not so tough now, are you?" Sirius muttered, poking the animal with his shoe. He knelt down and studied the wolf's face. "You're kind of big for a wolf, aren't you?"

The wolf cracked open one of its eyes and smirked.

"GAH!" Sirius screamed, running backwards and smacking into the tree. He was knocked out and he crumpled to the ground. The wolf got up uncertainly, moving towards the unconscious body.

* * *

"Ugh," Sirius grunted, waking up. His head pounded and he was feeling sick to the stomach.

"You should lay still."

Sirius sat up quickly, growing lightheaded when his vision swam in front of him. "Whoa," he breathed, blinking rapidly.

"I said lay still."

Sirius was pushed back down on the forest floor. A wet cloth was pressed to his forehead. He swatted it away, scowling. "Stop," he said.

"You're hurt."

"No, I'm not," Sirius grumbled, touching the back of his head tenderly. "See? Just a–" His words left him as he turned and stared at the angel. His breath left him when the angel… but it was a man. His breath left him when the man blushed. "Wait… Who are you?" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm no one," the man said quickly, turning Sirius' head to look at the bump.

"How did you find me here?" Sirius asked, staring at the tree he had hit while the man prodded the back of his head.

"I was walking by."

"Why were you walking by?"

The man stilled against Sirius' bruise, staring at Sirius' neck. He touched it gently. "I was hunting," he murmured.

"Hey! So was I!" Sirius exclaimed. "Darned wolf made a fool of me again."

"A wolf? That's a tall order."

"Nothing's too tall for me."

The man laughed quietly, absently caressing Sirius' hair. "Not even this wolf?"

"I just have to find a way to outwit it. What were you hunting?" Sirius asked, brushing the twigs off of his clothes.

The man smiled wanly. "A hunter…"

Sirius frowned. "You were hunting a hunter?"

"Hmm…"

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

Sirius turned around, eyeing the man suspiciously. "Tell me yours first," he said deliberately.

"Remus."

Sirius gave him an easy smile. "I'm Sirius. You aren't from here, are you?" he asked.

"No," Remus murmured, searching Sirius' face. "Why?"

"Everyone knows who I am in my village."

Remus' chocolate brown eyes fell on the red cape that lay on the ground, covered in dried leaves. "Yours?" he asked, holding the cloth up.

"Yes, mine."

"I like it."

"Me too," Sirius said, grinning as he shook it free of foliage.

"Why are you hunting the wolf?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. "It's eating the cows. And I'm bored," he said.

Remus' brows shot up. "I'm sorry… Did you just say that you were bored?" he asked.

"There is absolutely _no _adventure around here. This is the first time I have got into a mess like this," Sirius said, proud with himself.

"You're so strange, Sirius."

"_I'm_ strange?" Sirius scoffed. "You're the one that said that you were hunting a hunter."

"True. I'm strange too. So… What did the wolf do to you?"

Sirius scowled, pursing his lips. "Thinks it's being a smart mutt. But it has another thing coming if it thinks I'm going to give up," he muttered vehemently.

"I'm sure he is very interested in meeting you again," Remus murmured, looking off into the distance.

"Are you going to stay at the village, then?" Sirius asked, getting up gingerly.

Remus helped him up. "Maybe," was the vague response Sirius got.

"Hmm… I'll see you around, then. Thanks for… this," Sirius gestured to his head.

"Didn't want you getting hurt," Remus said with warmth.

"Goodbye."

"Bye," Remus whispered, pressing his lips against Sirius'.

"Whoa," Sirius said, pushing Remus away. "What was that?"

Remus' eyes sparked with mischief. "It's how we say goodbye where I come from," he lied smoothly.

"Oh _really_?" Sirius asked, defensive.

"Yes."

Sirius frowned. And kissed Remus. "Bye." Sirius walked away, saber in hand. Remus had to bit his cheek to stop from bursting out into happy laughter while Sirius was within earshot.

* * *

"Okay, no more tricks," Sirius said, circling the wolf with his sword held tight. "I practiced." The wolf let out a low growl, tilting its head to one side. They charged at the same time, Sirius letting out a battle cry and the wolf snarling menacingly. Both sidestepped each other at the last minute. "Hmm… You're quite good. But not good enough." Sirius rammed his sword forward. The wolf jumped out of the way, dragging his claws at Sirius. A loud rip sounded and Sirius' eyes bugged out. "YOU RIPPED MY CAPE?" he shouted, causing the wolf to stagger back. "You are _so_ dead!" Sirius went on a rampage now, slicing murderously. The wolf was light on its feet, moving with Sirius. As one moved forward, the other stepped back. It was synchronized and fast. Sirius grunted in frustration when the wolf blurred from one position to the next. He swung his sword in a full circle. It caught the animal on the side. Both gasped, Sirius letting go of the weapon and the wolf falling to the ground with a whine. Blood was trickling from a wound on wolf's foreleg.

Sirius groaned, dropping on his knees. "I didn't mean to," he murmured, pulling the wound towards him. The wolf growled, snapping at him. "I'll fix it, okay?" Sirius said in appeasement. He grabbed his cloak and tore out a large piece of cloth that was already ripped from the wolf's attack. "It's all your fault, you know?" Sirius groused, trying to wash the wound with the water from his canteen. The wolf whimpered, hiding its face with its other paw. "If you hadn't started killing those poor cows, we wouldn't be here, would we?" The man wound the red makeshift bandage around the animal's leg. "Does it hurt a lot?" The wolf watched Sirius carefully wrap its wound. "It's not deep. Good thing I'm not a master at swordplay, right?" Sirius laughed. He absently patted the wolf on the head. Then he froze. He looked into the wolf's eyes. "I'm still going to hunt you," he scowled. The wolf snickered tiredly, resting its snout on Sirius' lap.

* * *

Sirius jumped in fright when he heard a knock on the cabin door. No one was supposed to do that. Knocking led to the ghosts being awakened. Or so he had said. He kept silent, listening intently. He jumped again when the knock sounded.

"Sirius?"

Sirius edged towards the window next to the door. It was boarded shut, but he had a small slit that he had cut out so he could look through. He bent down to look at it. A brown eye blinked back. He let out a terrified shout, nearly tumbling back while clutching his chest. He wrenched the door open and pulled Remus inside, slamming the door shut with a heave of relief. "How did you find me?" Sirius hissed.

"I followed you," Remus said, his eyes wide as he took in the cabin and all its spoils. "You _stole_ these?" he asked in awe.

"Go away," Sirius muttered, not bothering with hints. "This is a _hidden_ cabin."

"It's haunted, isn't it?" Remus asked. "And why do you have doors?" He pointed to the doors that were stacked in the corner.

"Because."

"Because… why?"

"I want to."

Remus smiled, rolling his eyes. "That's not a good explanation, is it?"

"It's the best I have," Sirius said, snubbing his nose at Remus. "What are you doing here?"

Remus flicked his eyes at Sirius. "I'm bored," he said.

"So?"

"Let's hunt that wolf."

Sirius' expression turned sour. "I hunt alone," he said.

"So do I," Remus said, a sparkle in his eye. "Come on." He pulled Sirius towards the door.

"Wait, it only comes out at night," Sirius said, trying to wrench his arm from Remus' grasp.

"Have you _tried_ hunting him in the morning?" Remus asked.

Sirius paused, brows knitting in consternation as he eyed Remus. "No, I haven't…"

"There you go," Remus said. The two men sprinted out of the cabin, disappearing into the woods.

"I've never been here in the morning before," Sirius panted as they finally slowed to a walk.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Remus murmured, touching the dewy leaves. "You can actually see everything."

"Hmm… It's alright," Sirius said with an unaffected shrug.

Remus hid his smile, his fingers entwining with Sirius'. The latter didn't seem to notice. "Why does everyone know you in the village?" Remus asked.

Sirius stopped to look at the red berries. "Well, my family is awful. So everyone knows me. Think these are any good?" He plucked the plump fruit.

"The yellow ones are better," Remus advised. "Why is your family awful?"

Sirius dropped the red berry and picked the yellow one. "Because… they are. No one likes them," he said, biting into the fruit. "Mmm, you're right. This _is_ good."

"You don't like your family either?" Remus asked, tugging Sirius forward.

"No."

"And you steal from the village because you don't like them either… Who _do_ you like?"

"I like _me_," Sirius said with a brilliant grin.

"I like you too," Remus said.

"That's good. You're the only other one," Sirius said, scowling at the root he had stubbed his toe on. "I think that wolf likes me too, actually."

"You think so?" Remus asked, trying not to laugh.

Sirius sighed. "I feel bad. Yesterday I… I kind of stabbed it with my sword," he said sullenly.

"That's what you want to do, isn't it? You want to catch it," Remus said, carefully weighing his words.

"Well, yeah, I want to catch it. I don't want to hurt it," Sirius said. "It's just a hungry wolf."

"What do you think the villagers will do if you catch him?"

"_When_ I catch it. I don't know. I'm not going to think about it," Sirius said vaguely.

"You don't want to hurt him, but you'll catch him and give him to the villagers? That doesn't seem right," Remus said.

Sirius shrugged glumly. "I don't know."

"Why don't you just stop hunting him?"

"Think I should?" Sirius asked.

Remus stared at his shoes as he walked, stepping over the undergrowth lightly. "No… I don't think you should," he said quietly.

"But?"

"But what?"

"You were going to say something. You don't think I should stop hunting it, but…"

Remus smiled wanly. "But don't hurt him. He won't like getting hurt," he said.

"I kind of like the wolf too, you know. I'm not a monster or anything," Sirius said.

"He is a monster…"

"Yeah. A monster who ripped my cloak," Sirius said, stomping on an unsuspecting mushroom.

Remus couldn't help laughing at Sirius. He pulled the man into an adoring kiss, standing on his toes to reach. He rested a hand against Sirius' cheek and another against the nape of his neck. Sirius responded in kind, looping an arm around Remus' waist and pressing his other hand against the shorter man's racing heart. Remus felt Sirius' lashes against him, causing a thrill to run down his spine. He sighed into the kiss, flicking his tongue against Sirius' bottom lip before pulling apart.

"Are you going away?" Sirius asked breathlessly, letting go of Remus.

Remus smiled sadly. "How naïve are you, Sirius?" he asked softly, running a steady hand down Sirius' hair.

Sirius blinked. Remus staggered back when he caught the glint in Sirius' eyes. Sirius laughed, pulling Remus into a bruising kiss. "Not as naïve as you'd think, Remus," he whispered, pushing the brunet against the tree. "My, my… What big brown eyes you have! Better to see me with?" He squeezed Remus' forearm, eliciting a gasp of pain from him. "Hmm? What have we here?" Sirius asked, running his fingers down Remus' shirt and snapping off the buttons. Before Remus could struggle away, Sirius had wrenched the shirt off of him. "Well, will you look at this?" he said, running his fingers across the red cloth that bound the wound. "How on earth did you manage to do that, Remus?" Sirius asked, pressing demanding lips against Remus' mouth. Remus parted it and Sirius wasted no time in pressing his tongue against Remus'. The two men moaned, dizzy from the proximity. Sirius broke away, trailing his kisses down Remus' neck. "_You_ ripped my cloak."

"I'm sorry," Remus breathed.

"I want a new one."

"I'll get you a new one."

Sirius smirked, marking Remus with a red bruise. Remus dropped his head on Sirius' shoulder as hot hands pressed against his bare chest. "You are so appetizing," Sirius rumbled, his reverberations causing Remus to go weak-kneed. "I thought you were an angel…"

"I'm no angel."

"You're a monster."

"I'm a monster."

"You're _my_ monster now," Sirius whispered trailing his kiss down with his tongue. He knelt on the forest floor, pulling away Remus' belt while lacing a new one across his waist with bites.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, throwing his head back and clenching his hands into fists.

"I am going to have my way with you," Sirius smirked, pulling down Remus' pants.

"Here?" Remus squeaked.

"For a big bad wolf, you are kind of a pussy," Sirius said.

"Oh gods," Remus gasped as Sirius engulfed him in warmth and wetness.

Sirius let go. "Not gods. It's Sirius." He went back to licking Remus wantonly, his eyes on the wolf.

"Sirius," Remus groaned, his fingers tangling in Sirius' hair.

"Hmm…" Sirius chuckled.

* * *

Remus sighed and tried to move. His eyes flew open when he felt Sirius inside him. "Oh… um…"

Sirius cracked his eyes open, nuzzling Remus' neck with his warm breath. "What?" he asked.

"I– I have to go," Remus said, shifting around uncomfortably.

"Ugh, stop moving," Sirius grunted. "Unless you want another round."

Remus' eyes went wide. "_Another_ round? Where do you get it from?" he asked.

"Not my fault that you think you're an old man," Sirius muttered, pulling out gingerly. "Why do you have to go?"

"I'm… hungry?" Remus said hesitantly.

"Why don't you just eat human food?" Sirius asked, hugging Remus close.

"Doesn't fill me up," Remus murmured, pressing kisses on Sirius' shoulder.

"Tell me what you are," Sirius said.

"Cursed."

"How does the curse work?"

Remus breathed in Sirius, never wanting to leave. "I change for a few hours every night."

"You need to feed every night?" Sirius asked.

"No. Every few nights."

"Isn't it disgusting?" Sirius asked, repulsed.

"It's delicious," Remus said alluringly. "And no, I haven't tried humans. Why? Have someone in mind?"

Sirius snorted in derision. "No."

"What do we do now?"

"Now… let's run away."

Remus blinked at Sirius blankly. "What?"

"We'll run away and never look back. We'll be the perfect duo, don't you think? It'll be romantic."

"You aren't serious, are you?"

"I am."

Remus frowned in confusion. "Do you think I'm going to change?" he asked hesitantly. "Because I can't. I am who I am."

"And I am who I am," Sirius said, grazing his fingers against Remus' jaw. "And we'll drive everyone crazy with our escapades. Red Hood and his wolf. What do you say?"

"Why not wolf and his Red Hood?" Remus asked coyly.

"Because I have the brains in this operation, obviously."

"You're full of hot air," Remus chuckled.

Sirius kissed Remus passionately. "And so began the adventures of Red Hood and his wolf…" Sirius whispered.

"And so they began," Remus sighed in contentment.


	2. The Little Merman: Draco Harry

**Prompt by Pandoa. HP/DM as a spin-off on The Little Mermaid. I mean, if you squint _really_ hard, it's the Little Mermaid as told by Andersen. Warnings: resurrection of awesome dead HP characters, fucked timelines, and excessive swearing for no apparent reason! Has SwanSongs' drabbles in mind, so it will seem familiar.**

* * *

I am going to fucking kill them and then drag them both to hell! Except, it comes out as, "I'm going to floofing kill them and then drag them to Halifax!"

"Mhm," Blaise murmurs, squinting at the centerfold.

Then I'm going to fish out their fucked bodies by the bollocks and feed them to the damned thestrals. "Then I'm going to fish out their forked bodies by the bananas and feed them to the dorky thestrals."

"Mhm," Blaise murmurs, trying to glare the model into turning around another inch.

FUCK! "FISH!"

* * *

**One year ago…**

Draco sighed despondently, kicking the wall with rage. He liked to torture his toes in this manner. It took his mind off of the shit storm the world was going through. He rounded the corner to find himself staring at Harry. He started in fright, clutching his chest. Harry looked through him passively. "What the fuck, Potter?" Draco hissed. Harry stayed complacent, walking around Draco. The latter blinked in confusion. "Potter." Harry kept walking. "Potter!" Draco growled.

Harry was sleepwalking.

Draco jerked Harry around. "Wake up," he said, shaking the Gryffindor. Harry's eyes focused before he fell to his knees with his hands pressed his painful scar. Draco knelt with him, heart hammering. Harry seemed to be trying not to scream by the muffled noises exiting his clamped mouth. "Snap out of it," Draco muttered, forcing Harry to look at him. He stared into the scared green eyes. Then they were hidden away as Harry sighed and fainted onto the floor. "Fuck," Draco swore, turning Harry onto his back. "Wake up." Harry didn't respond.

Draco realized why this looked strange. Harry wasn't wearing his glasses. It was the only reason Draco had seen those eyes so clearly. He pushed the thought away, pulling out his wand and casting a Weightless charm on Harry. He picked up the limp boy, wondering if the Hospital Wing was the best place to go. He felt Harry's breath against his thin shirt. It gave him goosebumps. "Well, that's just fucking fantastic," he sighed, unconsciously hugging Harry close. Harry Potter, while out cold, was turning Draco Malfoy on. He rolled his eyes, quickening his step. The faster he got rid of Harry, the better. Besides, he would probably be the one getting hell for making Harry faint.

He was going up the fourth flight of stairs when Harry stirred. The Weightless charm didn't work on conscious objects. "Shit, shit, shit," Draco huffed when the light body became dead weight in his arms. He staggered to the side and bumped into the banister, using the marble rails to guide him to the ground. He held Harry's sleeping head up against the crook of his elbow. Harry bunched Draco's shirt in his fingers, breathing in heavily. Draco stared down at the boy. "You're so small," he murmured.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, turning his head and burying it against Draco's chest.

"How the hell are you supposed to save the bloody world if you're so small?"

Harry curled his legs in, feeling the draft from the large castle. "Help," he whispered.

Draco's stomach lurched. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

Harry was still asleep. He didn't respond. Draco looked up when he heard footsteps echoing down. He untangled himself from Harry quickly, pulling fingers free from of his shirt. He set Harry down, watching the thin Gryffindor wake up. Draco clicked his tongue in irritation at his own musings. He bent down and whispered, "I'll help you." He ran down the stairs, disappearing into the dark. Harry blinked, sitting up. He groaned as nausea hit. He clapped his hand to his scar, bending over double.

"Hey, you alright?"

Harry looked up at Cedric, wincing as the slight movement caused his head to explode with pain.

"Oh, Harry…" Cedric murmured, staring at the boy. "Um… Let's go see Madam Pomfrey, okay?" He searched the stairs for the streak of white he had seen.

Harry nodded, leaning on Cedric as he got up unsteadily.

* * *

**Eight months after…**

The War is over.

"Psst, Malfoy."

"Leave me the hell alone," Draco hissed, whipping around and burning Fred with his glower.

"Whoa, calm down," the Weasley brother said, flicking his eyes to the sides theatrically before shoving Draco into the broom closet. Draco opened his mouth to shout his way out of the dark room when a hand clamped his lips shut.

"Shut up," George whispered as Fred shut the door once all three were inside.

Draco elbowed George and swiveled on his unsteady feet. "Fuck you!" he bellowed, kneeing the Gryffindor in the privates. George doubled over, grunting.

Fred grabbed Draco's menacing wand and quickly covered himself with his hands. "Wait, wait!" he said quickly before Draco could damage him as well. "It's about Harry."

Draco stilled, confused. "Eh? What about him?"

"We figured out a way to get him to like you," Fred said, much too smug. Draco flushed marvelously. Unfortunately, the color went unnoticed in the dark closet. So Fred did the next best thing. He clutched Draco's heating ears in his fingers. Then cackled. "You're blushing!" he exclaimed as Draco slapped the hands away vehemently.

"You have to be shitting me!" Draco muttered, stamping on Fred's shoe.

"There's your problem," George explained, rubbing his sore crotch.

"What?" Draco barked.

"Harry's obviously intimidated by your dirty mouth," Fred explained, rubbing his sore foot.

Draco blinked. "By my _what_?"

"You swear. Every fifth word out of your mouth is filthy. Believe us, we've counted."

"Painstakingly."

"But never fear!"

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are here!"

"We have developed a potion."

"A most exquisite potion."

"Effectively stopping that potty mouth of yours from pooping."

"Flushing the poop right off of your tongue."

Draco gagged.

"Hmm… Maybe we'll change that line. Anyway, you have been selected, Malfoy!"

"Selected for what?" Draco asked nervously.

"Why, selected to have free supplies of the potions, of course."

"Not interested," Draco said, trying to push Fred away from the door.

"Don't tell me you don't want to see Harry making kissy faces at you!"

"We know that's what all your dream about."

"When you dream G-rated dreams."

"Other times –"

"It's sex, sex, and –

"More sex."

"But Harry won't kiss a dirty mouth."

"No, siree. He has standards. And you won't meet them until you –"

"Keep your swearing under wraps, which means –"

"Letting _us_ help _you_."

"_You_ need to get the _fuck_ out of _my_ way," Draco growled, holding out his hand for his wand.

George sighed despondently. "Onto Plan F."

An instant later, Draco was on his knees, being force-fed the potion. He coughed and sputtered when he was finally let go. He got up, shaking with hellish wrath. "You are fading dead! I'm going to frump you with a broom. Donkey, I'm even going to – um… what the huff?" He snapped his teeth shut. "Shack." He frowned. "Bridge." He turned his frown to George. "Floating cucumbers." His brows went up. "Wow…"

"Success!" the twins crowed.

Draco tested his jaw, touching his throat. "When does this wear off?" he asked. George looked at Fred. Fred looked at George. And they threw the door open, disappearing out of the broom closet. Draco stared after them, eyes wide. "France," he swore.

* * *

"Guess his father decided to let him have a haircut after all," Ron jeered.

Draco's nostrils flared. "At least my fro –" he clicked his mouth shut, reining in words with a pink tinge blooming on his cheeks. "Whatever," he dismissed, walking away. Harry frowned in confusion while Ron's mouth fell open.

* * *

Harry was rifling through his bag, trying to find his quill, when he ran head on into the dreaded Slytherin. Draco scowled fiercely. "What the horn is –" he choked on his words, mortified. He sidestepped Harry and stalked away, seething.

"Horn?" Harry murmured, turning around to watch Draco leave.

* * *

"Something wrong with Malfoy?" Harry asked at breakfast, eyeing Draco warily.

"There's always something wrong with that prick," Seamus said without a second thought.

"He's stopped talking…"

"Good," Hermione noted.

"Maybe he's not feeling well."

The nearby Gryffindors stared at Harry as though he had sprouted an eye on his forehead.

* * *

Draco was shutting the door to Quidditch change room when he noticed Harry leaning against the wall. He closed off his frustrated mind, biting his tongue that was already sore from being bitten for over a week. He brushed past Harry, shouldering his bag.

"Decided to actually show up for practices for once?" Harry asked, falling in step with Draco.

Draco wished he could just ask Harry to fuck off. Except it'd probably come out as fib off or feed off or, ever worse, fairy off. He resorted to, "Go away."

Harry's eyes narrowed. Draco was supposed to tell him to fuck off. "Hmm," he mumbled. Draco's eyes narrowed. Harry was supposed to force his thoughts out of him. He paused for a brief instant. Harry noticed. "You're being really weird."

Draco turned around, gripping the wand that was in his pocket. "F– For Merlin's sake, shut up! I've heard enough of everyone's b– melodrama. I don't have time for your s– stuff."

"Whoa," Harry said in disbelief. "I actually understood what you said… That's a first."

Draco grabbed Harry by the tie and pulled him into a forceful kiss. If he couldn't swear at the Gryffindor, he was going to find another way to vent his frustration. He was about to let go when he felt Harry's fingers graze against his cheeks hesitantly. He stopped his lips, opening his eyes. Harry's eyes were closed, black lashes fanning against his cheeks. Draco reached up and pulled Harry's glasses off. Harry blinked at Draco with those doe eyes. Draco groaned, parting Harry's compliant lips and kissing him breathless. Harry's fingers found their way onto Draco's hair, tangling deliciously. Draco flicked his tongue against Harry's swollen lips, tasting the sweet and the salt. How was this happening? They broke apart. Harry leaned his dizzy head against Draco's chest, gasping for breath. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, euphoric and delusional. Harry breathed in deeply, pressing his hands against Draco's back. "What the f– what was that?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea," Harry said, in shock. He was hugging Draco Malfoy. After kissing romantically.

"I liked it."

Harry chuckled in helplessness, pushing Draco away. "This did not happen, understand?" he said, grabbing his glasses from Draco's hand and shoving it onto his face.

"Sure, sure," Draco murmured dreamily.

"And nothing's going to happen after this."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Mhm."

Harry shoved Draco good-naturedly, walking away with a smile. Draco just about swooned on the spot.

* * *

Harry was shuffling out of Potions class when he ran into Draco again, who was walking in. Harry stepped right while Draco stepped left. Draco stepped right while Harry stepped left. They blushed. Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders and held him steady while he walked around. Harry kept his head down as he bit back a grin and strode out of the room. Draco rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, slipping into his seat.

* * *

"What's your fat problem?" Draco barked, glaring at Blaise.

"Fat problem?" Blaise squeaked.

Harry snorted in amusement, sidling past the arguing boys in the hallway. Draco stared after the slight Gryffindor. "Shut up," he said vaguely, waving Blaise off.

"What's _your_ fucking problem?" Blaise asked in turn, shaking his head.

* * *

"Harry," Draco breathed, pulling Harry into the dark recess and kissing him urgently. Harry sighed, kissing back uncertainly. Draco pushed Harry against the wall, needing the support to keep standing. He glided soft lips against Harry before moving them away. "Do you mind?" he asked. Harry gritted his teeth, his fingers still clenching Draco's shirt. He nodded silently, letting go. Draco slumped against the opposite wall, rubbing his temple. "Folk," he swore, glad that it at least resembled some form of what he had tried to say.

"Folk…" Harry chuckled. "Sorry, it's… I'm really– it's complicated."

"What the h– why is this complicated?"

Harry blinked at Draco's dim silhouette. "It's so much easier to talk to you now," he murmured absently, trying to figure out why it was so.

"B– just tell me," Draco asked, trying to keep his exasperation to himself.

Harry blushed, looking away. "I – I'm not… I'm interested in someone else," he mumbled.

Draco felt his blood boil. "You have got to be f–" He pulled back, taking a shaky breath. "Who?" he asked, tight-lipped.

"I have to go," Harry said hurriedly, trying to slip out of the alcove.

"Wait a f– wait a minute," Draco said, stopping Harry with a hand on the shoulder. "I won't– I won't do anything."

Harry scoffed derisively. "Knowing you, yeah, you would," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I just– just tell me, please."

"Cedric," Harry blurted out, hiding his face in his hands.

"That bu– sa– fr– _darn_ it!"

"Darn it," Harry repeated in defeat. "I haven't got a chance with him."

"I haven't got a chance with you."

Harry looked up at Draco, taking in the downturned face and the frustrated fingers raking the near-white hair. "I… wouldn't count on that," he whispered, bringing Draco's chin up.

Draco's brows knitted in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"You might change my mind, Malfoy," Harry said, smiling tiredly as he moved in and pressed his lips against Draco's cheek. "Mmm," he hummed, trying to remember. "I never get tired of that," he mumbled to himself. "See you around." He slipped out of Draco's hands and walked away.

"Oh…"

* * *

Harry tripped over his shoelaces, catching himself on the doorjamb. He tsked and bent down to tie it up. He heard light steps beside him and flicked his eyes at the shoes that faced his way. "Caught under the mistletoe." He jerked off of the ground, staggering back. Cedric kissed Harry adoringly. Harry slid his shaking hands up to Cedric's shoulders, raising himself on his toes. Cedric hugged Harry reverently, living in the moment. When they ended their lip lock, the hallway was dead silent. All it took was one hoot from a stray Gryffindor to start the excited applause and laughs. Harry saw no one but Cedric. Cedric chuckled handsomely, pressing his elegant lips against Harry again. Harry was lost in his fairy tale.

Draco looked away, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he pushed his way through the stagnant crowd. He needed to get away.

* * *

"I'm going to floofing kill them and then drag them to Halifax!"

"Mhm," Blaise murmurs, squinting at the centerfold.

"Then I'm going to fish out their forked bodies by the bananas and feed them to the dorky thestrals."

"Mhm," Blaise murmurs, trying to glare the model into turning around another inch.

"FISH!"

"I'm trying to concentrate," Blaise says lazily.

"Jerk off in the foaming bathroom, perv!"

"My bed, my rules."

Draco shouts in rage, punching the mattress with angry fists. "Broken snails! I need this faxing potion out of me!" He couldn't think. He couldn't vent. He needed to swear his heart out.

* * *

"Too bad about Harry," Fred says nonchalantly.

Draco is in no mood. He puts Fred in a Body-bind hex before turning his wand at George. "I need the antidote. Now," he growls.

"Whoa, all yours," George said, backing away to get to his bag.

"I am done with being your bratty guinea pig."

George can't help but snicker. Before Draco could turn his head into his arse, he throws the vial at Draco. The Slytherin drinks it without caring whether it is poison or the antidote. Either way, he wanted to get rid of the bad memories. He takes a deep breath.

"Fuck you and fuck your bastard brother. I will curse you until you are both shitting watermelons if you dare drag me into your shithole of a world. You're first-class arses. Hell, I ought to snap your bloody necks right here! Stay out of my life, douchebags." Draco turns on his heel and strides away, suddenly freed.

"My ear," George whimpers.

* * *

Harry taps Draco over the shoulder, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Draco looks up from his book and turned around. Harry smiles weakly. "Hey. I just–"

"Fuck off."

Harry's smile falls away. "Huh?" he asks lamely.

"Having his cock isn't enough?"

Harry pales, stepping back. "Why are you– why would you say that?" he asks shakily.

"Go fuck him, don't bother me."

Harry snaps his fist, cracking Draco's nose. Draco falls off his chair, coughing up the blood that was going down his throat. "You– you're– stay away from me," Harry stammers, fury turning his vision red.

* * *

"Something wrong?" Cedric asks, wrapping a comforting arm around Harry. Harry rests his head against Cedric, swallowing hard. He stares at his bruised hand that is hidden away. He sighs and shows it to Cedric. "Oh my gosh," Cedric breathes, pulling out his wand. "You got into a fight? With who?" he asks, healing the discolored knuckles.

"Who do you think?" Harry asks tiredly. "Doesn't matter. Once a twat, always a twat, right?"

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm…"

"You hit him."

"Yes."

"Because…"

"Do I ever really need a reason to hit him?" Harry wonders, his fingers entwining into Cedric's.

Cedric feels his heart sinking. He tightens his hold of Harry. "Um… why, exactly, are you dating me?" he asks.

Harry smiles, staring at the snowy ground. "Why? Because… you're nice," he murmurs.

"You don't know me, Harry. No. I meant, when did you start noticing me?"

"When…" Harry blushes scarlet. "Er– that night. You– you saved me from the nightmare. Do you remember?"

"Do _you_ remember?" Cedric murmurs, feeling the snow start to fall once again.

"Now you're just embarrassing me," Harry complains.

"Tell me what you remember."

Harry shifts closer, closing his eyes. "You… you helped me get to the Hospital Wing. I remember. You carried me because I – I couldn't walk. You smelled nice. Warm. You held me close. Like this." He wraps his arms around Cedric. "And you said something… I don't know what. But it made me feel… hopeful, I guess. You were so nice."

Cedric smiles wanly. "Hmm… That wasn't me."

Harry tilts his head to the side, brows pulled together. "Huh?" he asks.

"That wasn't me, Harry."

"N– no, it was you…"

"I didn't carry you. You walked with me. We never… talked. You were in too much pain. I never did this." He hugs Harry close.

"But I remember you," Harry says, lost in his memory. "You – you helped me out of my nightmare. You carried me. You…" he pauses, "told me you would help me."

"That wasn't me."

Harry shook his head free of his thoughts. "Then who?"

"Don't get mad."

"Huh?"

Cedric kisses Harry one last time. "It was Malfoy. He's the one you want."

* * *

"Hey, Malfoy!"

Draco tries not to cringe as he turns around to meet the furious Gryffindor. Harry pulls his fist back and hurtles it forward. Draco flinches away, but the blow never falls.

"You won't even defend yourself?"

Draco's insides churned in humiliation. "I thought I told you to –"

"Fuck off? Yeah, heard you the first time."

Draco gapes at Harry. The Golden Boy. The purest and most innocent of them all. Untainted even by Death. Saying fuck. He quickly regains his composure. "And I meant it the first time, arsehole," Draco growls, pushing Harry back.

"And I'm telling you to go fuck yourself," Harry mutters, kissing Draco fervently.

Draco shoves him away. "I don't kiss skanks."

"You're a bloody bastard, you know that?" Harry asks, pushing Draco against the wall and bruising his lips. "Shut the hell up." They struggle against each other, Draco trying to break free by flailing and punching. Harry reaches into Draco's pocket and pulls out the hawthorn wand, chucking it away. Draco tries to throw Harry off of him when he realizes that he is absolutely defenseless now. In his excitement, he doesn't notice Harry's lips leaving him and being replaced by the lip of a vial. Harry dumps the contents in and before Draco can spew it out, pushes his lips against the Slytherin's. Draco swallows in his surprise. Harry lets go of him, leaving him to cough and gag.

"Fumble you and fin th– blink– supper! What the fire, Potter?"

Harry breathes a sigh of relief, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I will give you the antidote after you listen, got it?" he says, pointing his wand at Draco.

"Balloon."

Harry tries to hide his smile. "I swore for the first time because of you. Happy?" he asks.

"Froth you!"

"Mhm… Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you deserved that broken nose."

Draco growls in fury, launching himself at Harry. Harry grabs him and swings him around, slamming him against the wall again. "I might be small but I'm not all that helpless, Malfoy," he says softly. Draco stops struggling, frowning at Harry. "Thanks for your help," Harry adds in all sincerity. Draco's jaw drops open. "Didn't think I'd remember, do you? All it took was Cedric to jog my memory, apparently. _You_ carried me to Madam Pomfrey. _You_ saved me from that nightmare. _You_ told me you'd help me. It was _you_. I thought it was Cedric, but it was _you_. Don't you see?"

"I have no freezing idea what the horde you're talking about…"

"I liked Cedric because… I thought he was the one who helped me that night. But it was really you," Harry laughs, hugging Draco. "You even smell the same. Warm and nice. It was you! I really like you, Malfoy."

"You what?" Draco asks in disbelief.

"I like you."

"You do?"

"Mhm. So if you'd stop swearing at me so much, it would be much appreciated. I don't like being talked to that way," Harry reprimands, fishing the antidote out of his pocket.

"You broke up with that sailor?"

Harry bursts out into peals of mirth, pressing his lips against Draco. "I'm not going out with that sailor," he whispers. "And I can't believe Fred and George got you to try the potion."

"They didn't give me a blasting choice," Draco mutters, drinking the antidote. He sighs, breathing, "Oh, thank fuck."

"Thank fuck," Harry chuckles, taking off his glasses and pressing his lips against Draco's.

"I like you too, Potter," Draco says.

"We'll just have to get you to tone down on them… um…"

"Shits and bastards?"

"Yeah… those."

"The potion worked, didn't it?" Draco asks, rolling his eyes.

"I guess I finally know why you were so easy to talk to," Harry says derisively. "You're much less intimidating when you substitute floppy for fuck."

"There you go again."

"You're rubbing off on me."

Draco hugs Harry close. "Not quite the fairy tale you were hoping for, was it?" he asks.

Harry smiles cheekily. "Much better than I could have imagined," he answers.


	3. Alabaster White: Draco

**Prompt by Pandoa and Scifinerd92. DM as a spin-off on Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Smut, smut, and more smut.**

* * *

Draco threw the door open and slammed it shut, pressing against it while wheezing. He slid to the floor, shaking from the chase. He shouted in rage, collapsing his arms against his chest and dropping his head against his knees. He was being hunted by giants, vampires, werewolves, and Merlin knows what, all thanks to his father. He had just barely escaped into this abandoned cabin, hoping and praying that he wouldn't be found. His breath stalled when he heard the click of shoes on the porch. "No," he moaned in fear, scrambling up and running towards the stairs. He climbed up two steps at a time, just as the door opened. He hurtled down the corridor and skidded into the room with the open door. He pushed it closed, backing away. He bumped into a low bed. He spun around. He found himself facing a room with seven beds. He heard the footsteps against the creaking wooden staircase. He stumbled to the end of the bedroom and crouched down in the corner. He bit his fist to keep from screaming in fright. The footsteps stopped in front of the door. Then passed by, as though there was nothing to see. Draco's heart hammered too quickly and too loudly. He hoped no one could hear him. The clips of the shoes moved away from the corridor and back down the stairs. Draco closed his eyes, clutching his chest as he tried to calm his heart. He hadn't been found. The front door slammed shut. He sagged, getting back up on his feet shakily. He staggered and fell onto one of the beds, unconscious.

* * *

Draco stirred, hushed whispers bringing him back to reality. He opened his eyes, sluggish from exhaustion. He blinked into steely grey eyes. He yelped and pushed away, only to bump into a soft body. Suddenly noticing the weight on his chest, he jerked upright.

"Oof."

"GAH!" Draco shouted in alarm. Seven beautiful women, wearing similar pale dresses and hair braided past their shoulders with flowers, surrounded him.

"What are you?"

Draco whipped his head around, gaping at the sprites. "I– I– I– I…"

"Dumb as shit."

"Maybe it's hungry."

"Maybe it's dumb as shit."

"Do you think it understands us?"

"I think so. It looks intelligent enough to –"

"What is going on?" Draco squeaked.

The sprites gasped and stepped back in unison. "It speaks!"

"But how?"

"What are you?"

"It looks like us."

"No, it doesn't. Look at its skin. So white."

"And its fur. So short."

"And its clothes. So strange."

"And its voice. So low."

Draco swung his legs out of bed and stood up.

"And its body. So flat."

"So tall!"

"I– I have to go," Draco stammered, trying to push past the women.

"You sleep in our beds and now you go without giving us answers? We think not."

"You use the protection of our home and you go without giving us answers? We think not."

"You bring in unwanted visitors to our woods and go without giving us answers? We think not."

"My name is Draco, alright?" he said desperately, hoping that appeased the women.

"Draco."

"Hello, Draco."

"Welcome, Draco."

"I am Luna."

"I am Hermione."

"I am Ginny."

"I am Fleur."

"I am Romilda."

"I am Pansy."

"I am Lavender."

"I am outta here," Draco said, sidestepping Hermione.

"But where will you go?" Romilda asked, latching onto Draco's arm.

"Yes, where will you go?" Lavender asked, latching onto Draco's other arm.

"We want to get to know you," Pansy murmured, pushing Draco back onto the bed.

"Oh gods," Draco stammered, shrinking into himself.

Luna pulled Pansy's prowling hands away. "Can't you see it is scared?" she reprimanded softly. "Now, Draco, what do you want from us?"

"N – nothing. Why would I want anything from you? I want nothing. Nothing at all," Draco replied quickly.

"No? Nothing but shelter…"

"Nothing but protection…"

"Nothing but our home…"

Draco closed his eyes in defeat. "Yes, nothing but that," he confessed.

"We are more than willing to share these with you," Fleur said.

"For a price," Ginny added, glaring at Fleur.

Draco gulped. "Price?"

"If you are looking for protection, you must do as we say. This _is_ our home, after all," Pansy said.

"Do as you say?" Draco asked, looking at Pansy pleadingly.

"Starting with telling us what you are," Hermione said.

Draco tried to shake Romilda and Lavender off of himself as he said, "I am a man."

"Man… What is a man?"

Draco needed to concentrate. These women could mean life or death for him. "Um… A man… A man is not a woman. You are women. I am a man," he explained half-heartedly.

"Why is your skin so pure?" Romilda asked, fawning over Draco's slender fingers.

"I– I don't know. It is in my blood," Draco said, pulling his hand away.

"And your fur," Lavender breathed, running her hand over Draco's ruffled hair.

"I cut it short," Draco said, ducking his head.

"Do you have a heart?" Pansy asked, straddling Draco and placing her palms on his chest.

"Yes, I have a heart," he snapped, slapping her hands away and trying to push her off. "This is quite uncomfortable."

"It must be your clothes. We will give you some. Take these off," Pansy said, trying to figure out how the buttons worked on Draco's shirt.

"Please, stop," Draco said, grabbing Pansy's wrists. "No," he said forcibly.

"Why are you flat?" Hermione asked, pulling Pansy off of Draco with ease. She sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling for Draco's heart.

"Wh– because I'm not a woman," Draco sputtered, pushing Hermione's hand away.

"Would you like some water, Draco?" Fleur asked graciously.

"Yes, please," Draco said, thankful for at least one sane woman in the house.

"You are hiding, are you not?" Luna asked out of sympathy. "Who from?"

"My father," Draco muttered out of spite.

"What is a father?"

"Oh, for– just forget it," Draco sighed.

"It's just a waste of space," Ginny said, disgusted by the creature on the bed.

"I like it," Romilda announced.

"I like it more," Lavender said, scowling at Romilda.

"And I like it best," Pansy whispered seductively.

"Okay, then," Draco murmured, attempting to get the three sprites off of him again.

"It needs more sleep," Hermione said, being the sensible one.

"Yes. Draco, you must sleep more," Luna said, just as Fleur came up with a glass of water in her hand. Draco gulped it down quickly. "And when you wake up, you will tell us more."

"Of course," Draco sighed. He had no choice.

"It is not as though it has a choice," Ginny scowled. Draco scowled back.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Romilda cooed.

* * *

Draco felt soft fingers against his stomach, starting their journey towards his chest. He squirmed, relaxing into the touch. The fingers explored his torso, kneading and searching. He turned his head to the side, feeling the warm breath on his face. He smiled faintly, gasping as the fingers slid down to his back. He turned on his side, letting the hand glide up his back. He tilted his head and found what he was searching for – lips. He moaned louder as he felt the virgin and full lips against his. The lips were unresponsive. Draco coaxed them apart and flicked his tongue inside, falling at dizzying speeds when he tasted the sweetness. He opened his eyes. And stared at Pansy.

"Fuck," he swore, shoving her out of bed and pulling his shirt down in panic. He also noticed the six women gathered around him, watching in fascination. He blushed furiously, wiping his wet lips. "What?" he snapped.

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing."

"No, you were doing something to her," Luna murmured. "Were you trying to eat her?"

"Of course not!" Draco balked.

"He didn't bite me," Pansy observed. "It felt quite… incredible."

"I want to try!" Lavender quipped, crawling onto the bed and pressed clumsy lips against his. Draco pushed her away, shaking his head. "That wasn't incredible," she muttered glumly.

"It did something. It's not doing anything to you," Pansy said, quite pleased that it did something to her.

"Maybe you have to do this," Romilda said, kissing Draco while slipping her hand under Draco's shirt. Draco sighed into the similar soft fingers that worked magic on him. He felt light-headed as her lips pressed against his. He responded in a daze, twisting the sheets in his desperate hands. She broke the kiss, gasping. "You were right, Pansy."

Draco dragged the blanket up, trying to hide his embarrassing arousal. "Please, don't do that," he begged, mortified.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"I don't like it."

"You were smiling when Pansy did it," Hermione noted.

Draco closed his eyes. "I thought I was dreaming," he muttered.

"You have a pleasant smile, Draco," Fleur said mildly. Luna agreed, nodding.

* * *

It had become a game for the girls. They would try to steal kisses from Draco almost everyday. Pansy liked to hoard. Romilda and Lavender were vying for his attention while Pansy took it forcefully. Luna would kiss him distantly. Fleur seemed to know what she was doing. Hermione always looked thoughtful, as though dissecting the kisses she got. The only woman refusing to touch Draco was Ginny. Thank goodness for Ginny.

The women were never around during daylight. Draco didn't ask where they went and they didn't let him know. Come sunset, they would walk into the house. Draco was to have supper ready for them. After supper, Draco was to tell them stories about himself. He made most of them up. They had a million questions that replenished as he answered a few. He wasn't allowed to ask the questions, however. He remained in the dark about the women.

"Why do you not want us to see your body?" Luna asks. The girls nod in ascent.

"It's embarrassing," Draco muttered, finishing his broth.

"You are embarrassed by your body?"

"No. I'm embarrassed about doing it for you," Draco said.

"It is hiding something," Ginny said disdainfully. "Why else would it not want us to see it without clothes."

This was a little too much for Draco. "Definitely not going to see me without clothes," he said, terrified. These women seemed to be having steady spikes in libido each day he took shelter. And they didn't even know what a libido was.

Every night, the women would demand a kiss. Every night, Draco would refuse. Every night, they would force it out of him. Thank goodness for Ginny.

* * *

Damned Ginny!

Draco was restrained to the bed while she tried to figure out how to take off his shirt. "Get off!" he growled, trying to pull his hands out of the rope.

"I want to see what you're hiding," Ginny muttered vehemently, irritated by the mechanism that held his clothes together. "How do you undo your clothes?"

"Fuck you!"

"You don't know, either?" Ginny asked.

The other girls were deep sleepers. Much too deep. However much Draco shouted, none of them awoke. He didn't even know how he ended up with ropes on his wrists and ankles. "Please, just stop," he pleaded.

She gasped when she got the first button undone. "I did it!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "Okay, now the next one."

Draco slumped his head against the bed. Maybe, at this rate, she won't get to the rest of his buttons until dawn. "I am not hiding anything," he said in defeat. "Let me go?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I am not hiding _anything_. I swear!"

"Then you won't mind if I take this off, will you?" Ginny asked. There was no winning with her. She was stubborn as a mule. She undid the next button faster than the first. Draco squirmed, trying to get away. He was being molested by a _girl_. He shuddered. The third button gave way. She had figured out how to work them out of the buttonhole. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, already feeling the cold breeze from the open window chilling him. The movement above him stopped as his shirt fell open. He didn't dare breathe. There was no sound either. He kept silent for a long while, wondering if Ginny had gone to sleep straddling him. He hazarded a glance up.

She was staring at his skin in awe, her fingers hovering above his chest. But she was afraid to touch. "I told you I'm not hiding anything," Draco snapped. She started, her hand pressing on his ribs. She gasped and let go, scanning her hand for injuries. "Now get off!"

She scrambled off, much to Draco's confusion. Then she started waking up her fellow sprites. Draco groaned, struggling against his bonds. This was beyond humiliating. He might as well let his father kill him. They talked in hushed whispers as they gathered around Draco. "So white," Fleur murmured.

"Touch it," Ginny prodded.

"Don't touch me!"

Pansy eagerly ran her fingers down the middle of Draco's chest, from his neck to his navel. She sighed in what could only be erotic pleasure. Draco bit his lip to keep from screaming. He needed a level head. Romilda and Lavender prodded him gently. "You are so warm," Pansy murmured, crawling into bed.

The caressing hands were getting to Draco. "Stop!"

"I want to see more of him."

Draco looked on in horror as the women nodded around him. This was not good. He needed to stop from losing himself. Think of something else. Hands fumbled against his belt. He knew that would keep some of them occupied for a good hour. The rest, however, insisted on touching Draco lightly. Think of something else. Lips found his, pulling slowly. He groaned, whipping his head the other way. Another pair of lips awaited him there as well. Think of something else. Green eyes. Draco squeezed his eyes shut. Green eyes and black hair. The fingers trailed down past his waist. Green eyes, black hair, and a soft laugh. Blood flowed the wrong way. "Fuck!" he swore. This was not the time to think of that! In fact, this was the time to think of the opposite of that. Perhaps thinking about Pansy will keep his arousal down. He cringed as lips sought his shoulder, tasting him. He heard a soft sigh as one of the sprites used her teeth. He gritted his teeth.

He didn't know how much time had passed. All he knew was that one second hands were roving his body and the next, they were gone. He opened his eyes. It was daybreak. His limbs were freed and the sprites were gone. He looked down. They hadn't managed to figure out how to take his belt off. "Oh, thank god," he sighed, falling into bed. He needed to get out. He rolled off and buttoned up his shirt. These women were maniacs. Forget thanking them. He was going to save himself while he could. He ran down the stairs and wrenched the door open, sprinting out.

He had gotten no more than ten steps into the forest when his father's minions surrounded him. He groaned, balling his fists for the fight. He didn't even have time to throw the first punch. He was knocked to the ground by a vampire, who latched onto his neck and bit hard. He gasped, feeling his blood being drawn to his neck and trickling down. More vampires approached him, drinking him the best they could. Draco's eyes fell shut as he choked for air.

* * *

The sprites stumbled upon the man at dusk. He was paler than usual and dots of red spotted the skin that was exposed. "Draco," Luna said, kneeling down. She got no response. "Why is it sleeping here?"

"Maybe it doesn't like our beds," Hermione murmured.

"What is this?" Fleur asked, running her hand over the caked blood on his neck.

"I don't know."

"Let's start where we left off!" Pansy said, cackling as she pulled away the buttons on Draco's shirt. They were interrupted by a rustling in the bushes. They frowned, looking up.

Harry had his arms crossed on his chest, looking at the seven sprites derisively. "Um… What's going on?" he asked.

"Another one!" Ginny squealed, running up to the man.

"What are you doing to him?"

"We are trying to see what it is hiding."

"Hiding?" Harry murmured, approaching Draco slowly.

"Mhm…" Hermione said. Pansy had managed to peel away Draco's shirt. "It is hiding something and we want to find it."

"How do you know it's hiding something?"

"It will not take its clothes off willingly," Romilda said, helping Lavender with Draco's belt.

"I'm going to stop you right there," Harry interjected, slapping their hands away.

"Why?"

"Can't you see he is dead?" Harry asked.

The women blinked at Harry, then at Draco. "Dead?" Luna asked glumly. "That's no fun."

"No fun at all. Now you go on your way. I will get rid of him," Harry offered.

"Won't you come with us?" Pansy asked, batting her lashes.

"Perhaps later," Harry said absently, smiling. The sprites giggled and descended on Harry, pressing kisses on his lips. He was left on the ground, utterly disheveled. He clicked his tongue in irritation, pushing the women away. "Um… You can go now," he said.

"Farewell."

The women loped off into the forest. Harry rolled his eyes and picked himself up. He crawled toward Draco.

And slapped his face.

"Oi, wake up."

Draco jerked awake, panting and reaching up to grasp thin air. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark. He whipped around to find Harry on his side, looking up at him sleepily. "You've been kicking me all night, you prick," he sighed, pulling Draco back onto the pillows.

"Oh god," Draco breathed, kissing Harry urgently. "I had the worst dream!"

"Or the best dream…" Harry chuckled, his hand traveling down to the prominent bulge.

"No. Definitely the worst." Draco rolled on top of Harry, kissing down to his neck. "I want you so bad."

"Gosh. It's the middle of the night, Malfoy," Harry groaned, his erection contradicting his reluctance.

"Just one fuck."

Harry opened his eyes, smirking. "Me or you?"

"Definitely you."

"Hmm…" Harry wrapped his legs around Draco and flipped him over. He bit down on Draco's shoulder, bruising him. "That's for waking me up." He ran his hands down Draco's sides, causing his eyes to flutter shut. "That's for kicking the crap out of me." He moved his hand into Draco's boxers. "That's for me hitting you."

Draco moaned, clutching Harry tightly.

"So white…"

Draco smiled faintly.

"My love."


	4. Siriusella: Remus Sirius

**Prompt by Pandoa and Snuffles the Sirius Padfoot. RL/SB as a spin-off of Cinderella. Kind of. Probably not. Oh well… **

* * *

Sirius was ten when he first ran away from home. He snuck out the back door and ran for a long time, never looking back. He ran and ran until he couldn't breathe. He found himself in the circus grounds. He blinked. He had never been allowed to come here. His heart leapt with excitement when the lights flashed before his eyes and the loud music thumped into small body. He laughed in delight, running from booth to concession stand, mouth watering but having no money to spend on the food. Just being near the people and the smells were enough to fill him up. This is where he was going to live. He was going to join the circus. He reached the circus tent and looked up and up and up. It was so magnificent. He could not purchase a ticket to go inside, but that was okay. He walked around the red tent, running his soft fingers along the canvas as he grinned brilliantly. He was going to be lion tamer. Then he won't have to see his family ever again.

He lurched to a halt at the back of the tent, hearing soft sobs coming from the forest just behind the circus. He frowned. No one should be sad at the circus. He ventured into the trees. He came up the source of the crying. A slight boy, around his age, was sitting against a large tree stump with his knees pulled up his chest and his face tucked away by his arms. Sirius searched the darkening woods for signs of other people. Finding none, he crouched beside the brown-haired boy. "Hi," he said quietly. The boy lurched, trying to scramble away. Sirius stopped him with a firm grip on the arm. "Why are you crying?" The boy looked awful. He was pale and thin. He looked as though he had had nothing to eat for days. He had fading scars on his face and neck, claw marks. His clothes were shabby and his demeanor was submissive. He didn't make another sound, staring at his ratty shoes while Sirius waited for him to speak. "Can't you talk?" Sirius asked sympathetically. He pulled the boy back onto the forest floor. "That's alright. I'll talk for you, okay?"

The boy looked up at Sirius wondrously. "I can talk," he said brokenly, as though he hadn't talked for a long while.

"Are you from the circus?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

Sirius grinned. "Cool! I want to join! How do I join?" he asked.

The boy blinked and shook his head. "No. Don't. It's– it's awful," he murmured, anguish flickering through his eyes.

Sirius noticed this. "Why?"

The boy swallowed hard, shaking his head again. "Don't join, okay?"

"Why were you crying?"

The boy started, as though suddenly remembering. "You have to go now," he said urgently, looking up into the trees. Sirius followed his gaze, seeing nothing by the clouded sky. "Please, leave."

"I don't think I should," Sirius said. "You're so sad."

"I'm not," the boy said. He smiled miserably. "See? I'm happy. I'll be happy when you go."

"Then we can run away together. How does that sound?" Sirius asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "You don't like the circus and I don't like my home. We'll run away."

"Home…"

"No one likes me at home. So I'm going away," Sirius said, quite proud of himself.

"Don't do that," the boy said softly. "Don't run away from home. At least you have a home… And a family."

Sirius' face fell. "You don't have a family?" he asked breathlessly.

The boy stiffened, his eyes alert. "Go. Now," he commanded.

"No," Sirius said in defiance.

"You have to go now."

"I don't have to do anything," the black-haired boy said, looking every inch the stubborn Black that he was. The boy couldn't talk any longer, groaning as pain erupted everywhere. He fell on his side, panting as his throat closed up. "Are you okay?" Sirius asked in horror, trying to pull the boy upright. The boy thrashed on the ground. Sirius saw the body change before his very eyes. "Oh no," he gasped. The boy screamed silently as his eyes clouded with black and his hands turned into clawed paws. His clothes ripped away as he grew in size. His face morphed into an animal's – snout, large nose, twitching ears. Sirius watched in awe as the boy turned into a wolf.

The wolf sagged, resting its head on its paws tiredly.

"Wow…"

The animal jumped up on its feet, honing in on Sirius. The boy had his eyes wide and his mouth open. The wolf expected to hear the familiar screaming at any moment. It waited for it. But all that escaped Sirius' throat was surprised laughter. "You're a wolf!" Sirius exclaimed, crawling towards the animal. The wolf moved back hesitantly. Sirius inched forward. The wolf stepped back. Sirius stopped, causing the wolf to pause as well. "Is that why you are sad? Because you are a wolf?" Sirius asked. "That is nothing to be sad about, you know? I think it's awesome." The wolf tilted his head to the side, cocking its ears. Had it heard right? "Are they mean to you at the circus because you're a wolf?" Sirius asked. The wolf blinked. It didn't know what to do. Sirius reached out with a steady hand. The wolf sniffed cautiously before reaching forward to touch his palm. "Wow," Sirius exclaimed. "A real live wolf! Regulus is going to be so mad he missed this!" He stroked the wolf's nose gently. "See, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, coaxing the wolf forward. He scanned the body covered in brown fur and scars.

"Do you scratch yourself?" he asked sternly. The wolf ducked its head sheepishly. "Mother said scratching yourself leaves marks. So you shouldn't scratch, okay? If you feel like scratching something, scratch a pillow or a stuffed animal. That's what I do. It really works for a bit. You just need to forget that you're itchy." The wolf nodded complacently. "Hmm…" Sirius hummed importantly. "And don't be sad. If you're so sad at the circus, you really should run away. Being happy is _very_ important. That's what James says. That's why I–" he halted, remembering what the boy had said. "Oh… but you don't have a home. I would let you stay with me, you know? But you won't like my mother and father. They will be mean to you too. I'm sorry," he said apologetically. The boy's expressive eyes captivated the wolf. It had never seen so much emotion in mercury silver eyes before. It was hypnotic. "But just imagine all the things you can do once you run away. You can do _anything_ you want!"

The wolf's heart was soaring as the boy kept talking. A boy was talking _to_ it. It felt its throat closing up from gratefulness. It laid its head on Sirius' lap, silent tears falling. Sirius smiled happily, the tears unseen. He absently petted the wolf. He looked up and noticed the full moon filtering out of the clouds. "Hey, I know. I'll call you Moony. How's that?" The wolf rumbled softly, nuzzling Sirius' stomach. "I'm Sirius. That's my name. Sirius. It's not a joke." Moony realized that this was a memorized line Sirius told to all the new people he was introduced to. It nodded solemnly in response.

"Want to hear a _real _joke though?"

Moony pressed its paw against Sirius, asking him to tell the joke.

"Why do birds fly south for the winter?"

Moony sighed contently, waiting for the answer.

"Because it's too far to walk!"

Moony laughed throatily. It realized then that it hadn't laughed in a long time. It wanted to stay with Sirius forever.

"Are you still sad, Moony?"

The wolf shook its head, curling up into Sirius.

"I'm glad. I'm not sad anymore…"

When Sirius woke up in the middle of the night, he realized that he was hugging the wolf close as they slept on the forest floor. He wasn't scared. Moony would protect him. He smiled and closed his eyes again, glad for the company. The sound of the circus had long since died down, leaving the grounds quiet. "You know something, Moony?" Sirius whispered. The wolf didn't answer, deep in its peaceful slumber. "I won't run away. I have a home and a family. I'm not as sad as you are. I am happy with my friends and my toys. I won't run away. Even James tells me not to run away all the time. But you should, okay? You should run as far as you can run until you are happy again. I like running."

Moony shifted, resting its head atop Sirius' fluttering heart. Sirius fell asleep again, feeling the slight rise and fall of the breaths.

A bruising hand jerked him out of his sleep rather rudely on his arm. He yelped, opening his eyes and squinting when the bright sunlight hit them. He whipped his head around, looking for his wolf. Moony was gone. The boy was gone.

"What are you doing here, boy?" the gruff man asked, scowling at Sirius.

"I was sleeping," Sirius answered, scowling right on back. "Let me go!"

"Are you a runaway?"

"No, I'm not," Sirius said firmly. "In fact, I was just about to go home. So, hah."

He was dragged towards the circus grounds where preparations for the next night were being made. It didn't look quite as glamorous as it had the night before. Sirius started wondering if it had been a dream. "I'm calling your parents," the man huffed. Sirius slumped, pouting.

* * *

**Eight years later…**

Sirius gasped as the sudden slap caused his head to swing to the right. "Don't you dare talk to me that way!" his father shouted, grabbing him by the arm.

Sirius shoved the man away, murder in his eyes. "Fuck you," he swore, throwing a blind punch.

His father easily stepped away, grabbing the fist. "You are a good-for-nothing boy, you know that? You want to hit me? I am not giving you the satisfaction," he growled.

Sirius struggled against the bruising grip, crying out as another stinging blow landed on him. He broke out of the hold, racing up the stairs. He heard the loud and menacing footsteps following him up. He needed to get to his room. He hurtled towards his open door and slammed it shut, throwing the deadbolt on. Then he threw the window open and climbed out, just as his father kicked his door viciously. He scrambled onto the awning and used the porch pillar to climb down, landing on his ankle awkwardly. He heard his door splinter open. He ran down the street, pain lancing through his leg. He wanted to run away. For the millionth time in his life, he wanted to run away. To where? He had nowhere to run off to.

He froze in his steps when he spotted the light in the window of the house a block from his. James was back. Sirius nearly cried with relief. He hobbled towards the back, using the ladder to swing himself onto the balcony that led to the bedroom. He knocked on the glass door hesitantly.

James looked up from his bags, startled. A huge grin broke out on his face when he saw his best friend. Then it slipped when he _saw_ his best friend. He ran to the balcony doors and flung it open. Sirius hugged James tightly, sobbing. James closed his eyes as dread filled him. He shouldn't have left. "Hey," he murmured quietly.

"Hi," Sirius gasped, embarrassed that he was crying all over James. "Sorry." He pulled back his tears, stepping away from James and staggering as he put weight on his bummed ankle. "Ah," he hissed, grabbing his foot and hopping towards James' bed.

"What happened?" James asked, helping Sirius onto the bed.

Sirius shook his head, sniffing back. "I'm just _really_ glad you're back. That's all," he said, smiling. "Finally graduated!"

"What do you mean, finally? I graduated on time," James muttered, shoving Sirius.

"Still going out with Lily, then?"

James blushed handsomely, glaring at Sirius. "You're trying to stop me from asking how this happened. But it's not going to work. What happened?" he asked.

"You know, the usual. Father and I got into a fight. Whatever," Sirius said, shrugging. "Besides, my stories are far less interesting than your boarding school ones, James. I'd rather hear those. Okay?"

"Stay here tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Sirius was trapped in the Black residence until he was done his schooling. Which meant one more year in hell. But after that, he was free. With no money, no possessions, and no future. He tried not to think about it. All he had to do was stay out of his father's way and not bother his mother. His brother was almost never home, anyway. It seemed his entire family was out to get him. He often wondered why. James had been his friend since forever. He remembered when Sirius' parents had actually cared about the boy. But as the years progressed, Sirius was put on the backburner and his younger brother was given everything. Sirius' loud mouth and large imagination did not help his case. He figured that if his parents can act that way, then he can act their way as well.

Which is how he found himself in James' bed in the morning. He sat up in shock, searching the room. It registered after a few seconds and he sighed. Then he frowned. Why was he in James' bed? He looked down. James was hugging his pillow close, sleeping in his sleeping bag. "Damn it," Sirius swore, struggling out of bed and wincing as he put his weight on his ankle. He knelt down beside James. "James," he whispered. James grumbled, swatting Sirius away. Sirius smiled sadly, squeezing James' hand. He was glad for his best friend. James knew him so well. And James would do anything for Sirius. He would even give up his bed for Sirius. Sirius bent down and whispered, "Thank you." He straightened up. He needed to get home. He was about to get on his feet when James latched onto his hand and pulled him back down. Sirius toppled onto his side. James pushed him over so that the two boys were on their backs, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," James said.

"What for?"

"Maybe… maybe you _should_ have run away. All those times. Maybe if you had run away, you'd –"

"I'd be alone. I'd be alone if I ran away. You wouldn't have known where to find me," Sirius murmured.

"What if I wasn't supposed to stop you? You'd be so much happier," James said, his voice cracking.

"I _am_ happy," Sirius insisted, looking at James. "I can't abandon you. You're my best friend."

"So you aren't running away because of me?"

Sirius sighed. James was trying to blame all this on himself. Typical. "Don't worry about me, James. I'm all grown up now," he said.

"I should've told my parents. I should've told _someone_," James said, feeling helpless. "I think I will…"

"They're paying for my school. It's just one more year. Then I'll be done and I can move out. Then I won't have to see them ever again."

James closed his eyes, telling himself that he was doing the right thing even though he knew he wasn't. "I won't tell anyone about you. I had promised, hadn't I? You're my best friend too, Sirius. You'll always be my best friend," he whispered.

* * *

"The Millers are hosting the Summer Gala again. Masquerade," Sirius' mother said, looking over the invitation.

"Ugh, I hate those things," Sirius' father muttered, glancing over his paper.

"There's talk around the neighborhood that this year's Gala is quite publicized. Millionaire family is attending," Regulus said. Sirius didn't say anything. No one expected him to.

"Hmm… Wonder who."

Sirius knew he wasn't allowed to go. He had been labeled the hooligan of the community. He had no idea what he had done to get that name. No one invited him to parties.

"You are _so_ going!" James said excitedly. "I'm going to sneak you in! It's going to be so much fun. And _this _year, we can both drink!"

"I'll be in so much trouble if they find out, James," Sirius said glumly. "Besides, I'm sure it's not all that interesting."

"It's the best. Gosh, their mansion is beautiful. And, and, and," he added, holding up his finger, "I hear there are very _important_ guests this year. Want to know who?"

"No."

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I've already gotten your costume and everything! We should go as the Three Musketeers, minus one."

Sirius laughed at James, shaking his head helplessly.

* * *

"We'll get back around after midnight," Sirius' mother called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay," Sirius answered. He waited until he heard the car start and zoom away. He had been working all week on loosening the locks on his windows. He pushed the window open, cringing as a small piece of frame splintered off. He hoped no one noticed. He clambered out the window and was at James' house in five minutes.

"Took you long enough," James muttered. "I told my parents to go ahead. So get changed and we'll be off."

It took the better part of an hour for the two to fix up their costumes. In addition to the swords and hats, they had on knee length pirate boots with pants tucked into them, uncomfortable gloves that went over their white cuffs, and the signature cloak that draped over their torso and back. Their eye masks were black. Sirius refused to wear the mustache while James chided him for being so self-conscious. They stood in front of the full-length mirror.

James grinned. "We look –"

"Utterly ridiculous. We look utterly ridiculous," Sirius grumbled, looking down at his costume.

"No, I was going to say we look _amazing_! We should have a sword fight in the middle of the dance hall. Let's go!"

James' enthusiasm was quite contagious. By the time Sirius reached the stone mansion, he was grinning with equal fervor. "Sweet ride, by the way," he added, running his gloved hand over the hood of James' graduation present.

"I know, right? Anyways, meet me here at midnight. Don't be late!"

"I won't."

It wasn't hard sneaking Sirius in at all. In fact, he didn't even need to be snuck in. There were no doormen and the traffic in the foyer was enormous. The two musketeers sidled towards the drawing room. "Go get 'em," James hissed cheekily, pushing Sirius onto the dance floor and running away. Sirius staggered forward, mortified. Dancing was something he was _not_ about to do. Especially at the first party he had ever been to. He backed away in terror. He wasn't about to get anything but punch. He made sure not to whack guests with his rapier. He squeezed out of the dancing crowd, breathing a sigh of relief. He cursed James to hell, grabbing a glass from the tray and pouring himself the red drink.

"Tous pour un, un pour tous? You've been abandoned by the others?"

Sirius smiled vaguely, turning towards the words. He was met with a lean boy in a sharp suit with a furry mask covering his eyes and pointy ears on his head. "You are…"

"A wolf."

"In a suit?"

The wolf looked down, laughing. "Yes. A rather sophisticated wolf," he confirmed.

"Nice."

"Athos, Porthos, or Aramis?"

Sirius smiled into his punch, taking a sip. "D'Artagnan," he said.

"Oh?"

"I don't fit any of the others."

The wolf smiled boyishly. "Quite a high opinion of yourself. I'm intrigued," he said, pouring a glass of punch for himself.

"He is ambitious, isn't he? He has the best qualities out of all the other three."

"Then I'm not surprised that you find yourself alone at the buffet table," the wolf quipped, smirking.

"I can handle myself," Sirius laughed.

"Where's your…" the boy mimed a twirling mustache.

"Decided to shave."

The wolf snorted loudly, clapping his hand to his mouth when he was met with surprised looks. Sirius chuckled, shaking his head. "It was nice meeting you… Mr. Wolf," he said, grinning at the boy.

The grin dropped off of the wolf's lips and he tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "Hmm," he murmured, searching Sirius' masked face.

"What?" Sirius asked, brushing his hand against his chin.

"Nothing," the boy said, shaking his head to snap out of his musings. "Actually, I was hoping we could keep company. I don't know anyone here," he said, looking around the room.

"Oh? You aren't from here?" Sirius asked.

The wolf smiled in confusion. "You don't know who I am?" he asked hesitantly.

Sirius squinted, trying to figure out who it was. "Um… Sorry. Should I?"

The boy laughed jovially. "No, of course not! No, I'm not from here," he answered, walking with Sirius. "You're legal, aren't you?" he inquired. Sirius nodded distantly, watching the various costumes walk by. This party was like a dream. James was right. This could be a great night. The wolf stopped him by the bar and asked for two beers. Sirius was surprised when the boy wasn't even asked for ID. "I've been here for a whole hour. I took the time to explore," he said, handing one bottle to Sirius.

"What did you discover?"

"I got lost."

Sirius chuckled, sipping on his beverage. This wolf was a first-class snob. But for some reason, he didn't have the same condescending air. He just handled himself in a way that made you think he was superior.

"This way," he smiled, jerking his thumb out the patio door. They exited the stuffy mansion, walking to the warm summer breeze. He walked to the steps and sat down. Sirius sat beside him, fiddling with his sword before slipping it off. It was much too uncomfortable to sit with it. The boy held out his hand. Sirius let him try the rapier. "So… D'Artagnon, why aren't you with your friends?" he asked candidly, swinging the fencing sword expertly.

"I was abandoned," Sirius said glumly.

The wolf stilled his hand before dropping it to his side. "Gosh, you're quite a sad fellow, aren't you?" he noted.

"Thanks," Sirius said, raising the beer to his lips.

"Cheer up. It's awful keeping company with people wallowing in self-pity."

Sirius exhaled forcefully. This boy was getting on his nerve. "That's rude," he groused, scuffing his boot on the step below him.

"Is it?" the boy asked pensively. "I was just telling the truth."

"I don't like the truth."

The wolf smiled, narrowing his eyes. "What a coincidence! Me neither. Thank goodness we have wild imaginations, huh?" he asked, looking up at the half-moon.

"How do you know I have a wild imagination?" Sirius asked, following his gaze.

"I don't get along with people who don't."

"_This_ is how you get along?" Sirius asked derisively.

The boy chuckled. "Am I being awfully rude? I'm sorry. I don't often talk to people my age," he said.

"What a coincidence…" Sirius muttered in sarcasm. The wolf heard it but didn't deign to acknowledge.

"You know what I do when I'm sad?" the wolf asked.

"What do you do?"

"I think of reasons why I shouldn't be. It's as simple as that. And once I find the reasons, I make sure I hold onto them."

Sirius turned to look at the boy. "Really?" he asked.

"Try it."

Reasons not to be devoid of happiness… There's James. And his earnings that he had been saving up since he was eight. The wonderful dreams he had every night. The thought of escape. All of those brought him happiness. He smiled vaguely. "I guess," he seceded reluctantly.

The night wore on with more talking and plenty of laughs. The wolf had a sharp sense of humor, rivaling Sirius'. The latter had never had anyone to banter with. This was a new experience, to have someone beside him who could easily trump him in a battle of cutting wit and sarcasm. Throughout the evening, the boy was approached by guests. Sirius learnt that his name was Remus and that he was the professed millionaire's son everyone was talking about. The wolf never told him this. So he didn't bother telling the wolf much about himself. He never told anyone about himself; the exception being James.

"Want to dance?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked at him as though he had gone mad. "No," he said, shaking his head as well.

"How come?"

"I'm pants at it."

Remus stared at Sirius a beat longer before leaning in and kissing him gently. Sirius sat stock-still, shocked. "Now will you dance with me?" Remus asked.

Sirius blinked in confusion. Before he could answer verbally, Remus had pulled him up to his feet. The music floated out of the open patio door. Remus made Sirius wrap him in a hug while he did the same, staring into the startled grey eyes. "You kissed me…"

"Yes, I did."

"That was weird," Sirius murmured, focusing on Remus as they swayed.

"Why?"

"I didn't know I liked boys…"

Remus laughed at the honest response. "So you didn't know that I was flirting with you?" he asked. "What a waste."

Sirius smiled in puzzlement. "Sorry," he mumbled. They moved with the music, Remus tugging him this way and that. Sirius searched Remus' peaceful face and the perpetual smile that was against his lips. "Can I kiss you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

They met halfway. Sirius sighed, letting go of his worries as he focused on this one moment. Remus could feel Sirius' pulse through his lips. He felt the beat increasing in intensity and speed. He flicked his tongue against Sirius' teeth. They stepped closer still, stopping their swaying motion. Sirius unclamped his teeth, letting in Remus' wandering tongue. Then the lips were gone. Sirius frowned, opening his eyes. Remus grinned as he pulled Sirius down the stairs. They ran to the side of the mansion, shaded with straight-lined orchards. Remus pressed Sirius against the wall, kissing him hungrily. Sirius groaned as he felt Remus' hand slipping down. "Not a good idea," he said urgently.

"A very good idea," Remus contradicted, pulling aside Sirius' cloak.

"Are you always this spontaneous?" Sirius asked, slapping Remus' hand away.

"I love being spontaneous," Remus whispered, nibbling on Sirius' earlobe.

Sirius breathed out heavily, closing his eyes in surrender. "Can we not do this?" he asked quietly, scared for no apparent reason.

Remus stopped his ministrations, looking up at Sirius' paling complexion. "Oh… I'm sorry," he apologized, letting go of Sirius.

"Don't be," Sirius said, shaking his head. He bent down to kiss Remus adoringly. "I'm not sad anymore…"

Remus stiffened in awareness, his eyes shooting open. Sirius didn't notice, continuing to tug at Remus' lips with his teeth. Before Remus could pull away, Sirius' phone rang. The boy paused, making a frustrated sound. He dug into his pocket and pulled it out. It was James. He sighed despondently. "That's my ride," he said. He smiled at Remus. "Thanks for the evening. I enjoyed it. And I'm glad I met you, Remus," he said, kissing the wolf one last time.

Remus was rooted on the spot, his thoughts and memories reeling. He was pulled out of his reverie when he realized that Sirius was walking away. "Wait! Your name," he called out.

"It's Sirius."

"What's serious?"

Sirius laughed, waving goodbye and running around the mansion towards the parked cars. Remus blinked at the space Sirius had been standing at. He walked away in a daze, rounding the corner towards the patio. His eyes fell on the two beer bottles and the rapier. He smiled slightly, picking up the sword. "D'Artagnon…" he murmured, swinging the weapon in front of him.

Sirius slid into his seat, shutting the door. James looked at him expectantly, waiting for his friend to speak. As Sirius put on his seatbelt, he said, "Did you know that I'm gay?"

James laughed rambunctiously, changing the gears and pressing down on the accelerator.

* * *

The doorbell rang and James was the one to open it. Remus stood on the doorstep, smiling hopefully. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," James said, eyeing the chauffeured car behind the boy.

"You were at the party two nights ago, weren't you?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"As a musketeer?"

James blinked. "Um… yes."

"You're the fifth musketeer I've been to, you know?" Remus said, laughing. "Anyway, I'm looking for the one who doesn't have his sword any longer." He held up the rapier, causing James to stumble back in fright.

"Th– that's mine," he stammered.

"Hmm… But it wasn't yours that night. Whose was it?" Remus asked, handing the sword over.

"Oh… um…"

"Reluctant to say? He wasn't supposed to be there?" Remus wondered conspiringly.

James glanced back to see if his parents were listening. Then he stepped out into the porch and shut the door. "My friend borrowed it for the night. But he was… grounded. So if his parents find out, it'll lead to trouble for him," James said quickly.

"Alright," Remus nodded, grabbing the rapier back from James. "I want to give this to him. Where does he live?"

"Don't do that!" James hissed, trying to take the weapon back.

"Where does he live?"

"You're going to get him in trouble!"

"I won't. Where does he live? I didn't get to say goodbye…"

James stopped his reaches. "Goodb – oh… Oh! You– you were the one who– you– he– oh!" he said excitedly.

"Um… yes, that will be me," Remus said.

"Right, right. He– he is just down the street, actually. That house over there," James pointed. "He really likes you," he whispered theatrically.

"I gathered," Remus commented with a handsome grin. "Thank you, James."

"Mhm… No worries."

A few minutes later, the doorbell at the Black residence rang. Regulus opened the door, a confused frown on his face when he recognized the boy. "Hello," he said cautiously.

"Hi," Remus said. "I was wondering whether I could see… um…" he blanked. "Shoot, I didn't get his name."

"You're here to see Sirius?" Regulus asked.

"Um… Yes?" Remus said hesitantly.

"Why?"

"Who is it, honey?" Sirius' mother called out from the drawing room.

"It's Mr. Lupin's son," Regulus shouted back.

Remus heard loud scuffling and saw a rather haggard looking couple stumble into the foyer, blushing. "How are you?" the woman asked with a warm smile.

"I'm fine, thank you. I was wondering whether you could call down your son," Remus asked politely.

Sirius' father looked at Regulus with a frown. "Not me," Regulus muttered, rolling his eyes. "Sirius."

"Why?" the father asked suspiciously.

"I've heard so much about him," Remus said smoothly. "James is his friend, am I right?"

"Y– yes," the mother replied, confused.

"Hmm…" Remus said, peeking between the three. "Is he upstairs?"

"No. He isn't home," the father replied, tight-lipped.

"Isn't he?" Remus mumbled, fingering the sword in his hand. "Well, that's too bad. I was hoping to introduce myself to him," he said absently. "Very well. Can you let him know that I came by?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you all," Remus said.

"Bye."

"Bye." The door closed in front of him. He frowned in puzzlement, feeling agitated. He shook the feeling out of himself, staring at the sword in his hand. "Perhaps tomorrow, Sirius?" he murmured. "Sirius…" He stepped off of the landing, sighing. He was to leave the next day. He hoped he caught Sirius then.

His heart stalled when he heard the loud shatter of glass. He swore to himself and ran back up the stairs and tried the door. It was open. They had forgotten to lock it. He heard angry shouting filtering down from the second floor. His stomach churned nauseatingly as memories flooded back. He pushed them away as he climbed the stairs two at a time.

"You don't dictate my life!" Sirius screamed in rage.

Remus heard a harsh thump and he nearly vomited in revulsion. He entered Sirius' room to the scene of the boy on the floor and his family glaring at him menacingly. "You dare disobey me?" Sirius' father snapped, bending down and dragging his son up by the collar. "I will teach you obedience."

"STOP IT!" Remus roared, phone in hand. "I will call the police if you don't stop this _right now_! Understand?"

The Blacks looked startled. The father let go of Sirius, who crumpled to the floor, heaving and gagging as he tried to catch his breath. Remus noticed the bloody knuckles on Sirius and the broken shards of glass from the window scattered on the sill. "This is none of your business," the father spat out forcefully, walking towards Remus menacingly.

"Stay away from him," Sirius gasped, trying to pull himself up.

Remus brought the sword up. "I am making this my business," he said quietly. "Get out of my sight before I call security." He stepped to the side. Regulus looked uncertain, glancing at his mother. She pushed him out the room, following her son out. The father glared at Remus. "Make no mistake, you _will_ go to prison if I ring up the police," Remus threatened. The man left in a hurry. Remus lowered his weapon, rushing towards Sirius. "They're gone. They won't come back, okay?" he murmured. Sirius collapsed onto his side, curling up. Remus heard the sobs rattling out of the boy. He tried to make Sirius sit up. But he was too delirious to understand what was happening. Remus lay down next to him, hugging him close. Sirius wrapped his limbs around Remus. He was never letting go. "You're alright. You'll be okay," Remus whispered soothingly.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." That is all Sirius kept repeating.

"Sirius. That's your name, right? Not a joke. You forgot your sword," Remus said. Sirius' laughter was just more tears. He wanted Remus to protect him like this whenever bad things happened. Hug him close like this and whisper quietly. "You don't remember me?" Sirius didn't know what Remus was talking about. He felt the shock wearing on him and his senses shutting off. "You called me Moony…"

Sirius gasped and pushed Remus away. "What?" he sobbed, trying to wipe away his tears, which only led to blood being smeared on his cheeks.

"You saved me, Sirius," Remus continued, pulling Sirius close. "You saved me that night. I am so grateful for you. And now I want to save you. I want you to run until you are happy again."

"I thought you were a dream."

"Not a nightmare?" Remus asked quietly.

"A dream. A wonderful dream."

Remus shook his head with a sad smile. "It was a wonderful dream for me. You were so brave. And you gave me everything I needed. I ran until I was happy. Just like you told me to. Why didn't you run?" he asked.

Sirius' words stalled in his chest. "I was scared," he cried. "I was so scared."

"You are my miracle, Sirius. And I– I love you for that. I love you for keeping me company that night. I love you for strengthening me. I love you."

Sirius felt comforting arms pressing against him. Love… He sagged in exhaustion, falling asleep in Remus' arms.

* * *

Remus had run until he made himself sick. He had ended up in the hospital from dehydration and malnutrition. He was about to be put into foster care. Then he changed in the hospital one night. During the first set of rounds, Dr. Lupin had seen the boy fast asleep. One hour later, he found a wolf. Just as he was about to scream, the wolf woke up. It blinked at the doctor, confused. Then it looked down at its paws. It bolted upright and fell out of bed, running to the corner of the room and cowering. The man saw the scars sticking out more prominently with fur covering the body. He approached the animal slowly, hearing the whines and whimpers growing louder as he moved in closer. Once he knelt beside the wolf, he was sure that it was crying in terror. "It's okay," he murmured, surprising himself. The wolf shook its head, trying to disappear into the wall. He made sure no one was behind them. He noticed the wolf shrinking into a small ball of shaky muscle. "Don't be scared. I won't do anything," Dr. Lupin whispered, reaching out to touch the wolf. He felt the animal trembling under him. "Look at me," the doctor said. It kept its eyes shut, tears slipping continually. He pulled the wolf's chin towards him. The wolf looked up. Dr. Lupin cringed at the torture and pain in the eyes. He hugged the wolf protectively. "I won't let anything happen to you, Remus…"

* * *

**Five years later…**

Sirius jumped into bed, burying himself inside the covers. "Went to see Harry today," he called out. Remus replied with a low rumble. "He's getting so big! We won't be able to carry him for much longer." Remus smiled, padding out of the bathroom. He leapt onto the bed and settle down next to Sirius, nuzzling him lovingly. "Yes, he asked about you," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes. Remus sighed, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius absently stroked the soft fur.

"I love you, Moony…" Sirius whispered. The wolf purred, pressing against his lover with a contented sigh.


	5. Beauty and the Dying Beast: Remus Sirius

**Prompt by Misfit and Snuffles the Sirius Padfoot. SB/RL as a spin-off on Beauty and the Beast. Quite angsty and very… fairy tale-ish. To hell with reality.**

* * *

He stood in front of dreary mansion. The impending doom that was in the house was exemplified by the thunder and clouded night sky. The Apprentice was just completing his final years in Medical school. This was one of his assignments – caretaking an ailing patient who is away from other medical support. He supposed he should be happy for the opportunity. But he couldn't help thinking that he had received the short end of the stick. The look of pure horror on everyone's face when they found out where he was being assigned to was unnerving. He wondered what everyone else knew that he didn't. But he never shied away from a challenge.

He strode up the many stairs and knocked on the door smartly. It opened to reveal a small house-elf wearing a pink tea cozy. "Come in, sir," she said, her ears twitching and her eyes twinkling.

"Thank you," he murmured, walking into the manor. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the amazements in front of his eyes. It was more a castle than anything else. Elaborate paintings, furniture, rugs, and light fixtures were scattered around the house as he was led to his room that was on the third floor. The portraits conspired with each other, pointing at him and whispering hurriedly. The suits of armor bowed to him as he passed. "What is your name?" he asked the house-elf who was leading him.

"Wendy," she squeaked.

"Wendy," he said to himself. He would need to know the names of all the house-elves if they were to help him create potions and make appropriate nutrition based meals. He was jerked out of his thoughts when Wendy stopped in front of an ornate door and opened it for him. He peeked inside, his mouth falling open. The room was as big as his house, it seemed. There were four separate rooms inside his room. One was a library containing books of all kinds. The second was his bedroom, complete with a white-canopied bed, airy windows and a large wardrobe. The third was a bathroom and the fourth was the makeshift apothecary with ingredients stocked in shelves.

"Why, this is perfect!" he exclaimed.

"Wendy is glad," Wendy said, grinning. "We worked quite hard to get it just right. We want to give sir all the comforts we can."

"You are too generous," he said, laughing.

"Then perhaps sir will stay for longer than a week?" she said hopefully.

He blinked at her, confused. "My assignment is for four weeks," he said.

"Oh! Good!" she said, her eyes sparkling even brighter. "Master will be glad to hear."

"Speaking of which, when can I meet him?" he asked.

Her face fell. "Oh… Master doesn't like to meet his caregivers. Master only likes to see us. He trusts us and only us," she said.

He frowned in puzzlement. He supposed he would have to make do. "When can I meet the rest of 'us'?" he asked.

"We will be in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Sir can join us there whenever sir is done settling in," she told him.

"Very well. Thank you, Wendy," he said graciously.

"Welcome, sir," she said, curtseying and scampering out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up at dawn. Last night had been eventful. He had had his dinner with the house-elves, having been properly introduced to them all. There were four of them, all devoted to their Master. They were quite eager to tell him the Master's likes and dislikes. They rattled off their Master's symptoms, knowing them off the top off their head.

One particular conversation rang in his head. He was talking to Wendy and her sister, Willow. "How many caregivers has there been before me?" he had asked.

"Ten, perhaps," Wendy answered.

"And what have they said about his prognosis?"

"None of them expect Master to live," Willow murmured sadly. "There is no cure. They gave Master potions to make the pain bearable, but that is all."

"You believe he is going to die?"

Wendy nodded hesitantly. "Everyday, Master gets worse."

He needed to see this Master for himself. Willow interrupted his thought with a soft cough. "But I think sir can help Master. Sir is different from the others," she said.

He kept from rolling his eyes. He was different. That was all everyone said. "I hope you're right," he had said absently.

Now he was on a mission to find the elusive Master. He wandered the halls, getting lost in an instant. The mansion had five floors. He had started on the third. But taking into account the trick stairs, disappearing doors and winding corridors, he had no idea what storey he was on anymore. He supposed he might as well enjoy his stroll. He touched vases, stared at painting and smelt the flowers as he walked through the manor. It was quiet, but not too quiet. Serene. It was nice. A reprieve from school.

He stumbled to a halt when he heard soft piano music. He tilted his head towards the sound, listening and wondering. Could this be the patient? He followed the sad music down two flights of stairs and through three dimly lit hallways. He found himself in front of a room with double doors that were open an inch. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn. He wondered how the pianist could see his notes in such a room. His gaze slipped to the room opposite to the music room. The door was wide open. He peeked inside.

The room was very much like his. He stepped inside, walking to the messy study. Books were strewn over the floor and the desk. Not haphazardly. It was orderly, but strewn, as though the reader didn't want to put it away in case he lost his place. He knelt down on the floor and scanned the open tomes. There were a variety of books, ranging from fantasy to non-fiction to science to magic. An indecisive reader. He got up, a puzzled smile on his lips. He didn't hear the soft footsteps behind him.

"What are you doing here?" a voice growled furiously. He was whipped around with excessive force, causing him to stumble.

He stared up at a devastatingly handsome man with jet-black hair and deadly grey eyes. "I'm sorry," he stammered, shrinking under this man's presence. "I– I was… I was just wandering."

"You aren't allowed to wander."

"I– I'm Remus," the Apprentice said.

"Get out of my sight," the man said, shoving Remus towards the door.

"But I… I need to examine you," Remus said quietly.

"GET OUT!" he roared. Remus started, clasping the wand in his pocket. He didn't have to use it because his patient dropped like a stone on his own accord, fainting away.

Remus sighed, walking towards the fallen man and kneeling down. He ran preliminary scans. He heard skittering footsteps behind him and turned. The house-elves were frozen in surprise. "Oh…" they said in unison.

"It's fine," Remus said. "I'll take care of him."

"Are– are you sure, sir?" Merry asked, twisting his long fingers in agitation.

"Quite," Remus said, nodding. "And… what is his name?" Besides Black, Remus did not know anything about this man.

The creatures looked at each other blankly. "Master," they said.

Remus smiled wanly. "Hmm… alright then. Can you get me some supplies?" he asked.

"Of course, sir. Anything for Master."

Ten minutes later, Master was in bed with ample pillows under his head and a comfortable blanket across him. The house-elves had finally left the patient and the Apprentice alone after much coaxing. Remus was applying the salve to the man's temple when the grey eyes flickered open. Remus hastened to take his hand back lest the beast bite it off. But the man merely blinked at Remus. "Are you alright?" Remus asked. The man didn't respond. Remus cast a charm and found the man to be running a fever. He was delirious. "You shouldn't have strained yourself," Remus whispered softly, going back to applying the soothing salve on the man's heating forehead.

"I know…"

Remus smiled. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name… My name does not matter."

"So I should just call you Master like your elves?" Remus asked sarcastically.

The man closed his eyes. "Not Master. Sirius," he sighed.

"Sirius."

"Yes."

"Go to sleep, Sirius. Sweet dreams."

Sirius nodded sluggishly, falling into his nightmares.

* * *

Sirius jerked awake, finding himself in bed. He frowned in the dark, his mind fogging over. He was aching and flushed. He pressed a hand to his neck, finding it sweat slicked. He wiped it off, glancing at the clock. It was past three in the morning. What was he doing in bed? He could rarely sleep. He lay back down, puzzled.

Then a rare smile grazed his lips. He had had the most wonderful dream. A miracle was going to save him from the pain. A miracle with soft eyes and a kind smile. Sirius turned in bed, clutching his trembling heart. A beautiful miracle.

* * *

"Why is he like this?" Remus asked Wendy.

"Like what?" she asked, stirring the cauldron.

"Like… mean?"

The house-elves laughed at Remus' innocent expression. "Master is not mean. That's how Master has always been. That's who Master is," Pip said, snapping his long fingers to summon an herb from the shelf.

"Master is not mean. Master is sad," Merry corrected.

Remus bit his lip. "Okay. Why is he sad?" he asked.

"Because Master is hurting."

"From the disease?"

Willow shook her head, blinking her large eyes. "No. Hurting from life. Master does not mind dying. But we cannot allow it. We must make Master live for as long as he can. It is our duty."

Remus' face fell. "He doesn't mind dying? That's not good," he said.

"No. It's not good at all," Wendy murmured sadly.

"When did his ailments begin?"

"When Master was left alone," Pip said. "The family died. Master is all alone now."

Wendy smacked Pip good-naturedly. She looked at Remus and said, "Pip thinks that Master is dying of a broken heart," she said.

"A broken heart…"

"Master is so kind to us. But the Master and Mistress before him weren't. They were angry at us and mean to our Master," Willow filled in.

"Hmm…" Remus murmured, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

"What's this?" Sirius muttered, looking at the tray in disgust.

"You must eat and drink it all, Master," Merry said importantly. "It is prepared _especially_ for Master. It will make Master feel better."

"I don't want to feel better."

"We want Master to feel better," Merry said, stubborn.

Sirius walked away from the house-elf, moving to the study. Merry followed obediently, the tray of food and potions rattling in his frail hands. "Don't follow me," Sirius snapped. Merry stopped in his tracks, torn between the order and his responsibility. Sirius slammed the door shut, locking Merry out of the room.

* * *

"Master hasn't eaten in many hours," Willow said, looking positively adorable with her watery eyes and sad expression.

Sirius scowled at her, used to her charms. "And I won't be eating for several more hours," he said, turning away.

"Please, Master."

"Go away."

* * *

Pip tugged Sirius' trouser leg, tray at hand. "Master must eat. And after Master gets well again, we will hear Master's songs?"

Sirius growled in frustration, pushing Pip away.

* * *

"Wendy will force Master," she threatened.

"Of course you will," Sirius murmured, not quite listening.

Wendy slammed the tray on the low coffee table, jolting Sirius from his reverie. She snatched the potion and stomped towards the man, crawling onto the couch. Sirius got up, shaking his head. "Master will drink this," she said, waving her hand at him and causing him to fall back onto the couch.

"You can't force me to do anything," Sirius said furiously, trying to get up despite the spell that kept him seated.

"If Master is dying, we will force him to do everything," Wendy said with equal fury. She twisted the vial open and pressed it against Sirius' mouth. The man clenched his teeth, trying to gather the small reserve of magic he had in him. He pushed it out of him, breaking through the spell. He swatted Wendy's hand away, causing the potion to spill. He sprang to his feet and picked up the tray. He flung it against the wall violently. "GET OUT!" he shouted.

Wendy was gone with a loud pop.

* * *

Sirius stiffened when he heard the door open. He whipped around as he snapped, "How many time do I… oh…" There was his miracle, carrying a tray of food and potions.

"Your house-elves are quite worried," Remus said nervously.

Sirius blinked at him, not quite comprehending the words. He was too enraptured by the innocent brown eyes and boyish features. The voice that spoke was so gentle and uncertain. Sirius looked at Remus in awe.

Remus shifted his weight uncomfortably, feeling Sirius' scrutinizing gaze on him. He walked into the room with unsure steps and placed the tray on the table. "It's actually quite delicious if you look past the appearance," he said, pointing at the potion. "I added some honey."

"What is your name?" Sirius asked, stepping closer and flitting his eyes over Remus' face.

Remus blinked at him. "You don't remember? I am Remus," he said.

"Remus…"

"Yes. And you are Sirius."

Sirius nodded. "Who are you?" he asked, wanting nothing more than to run his fingers through Remus' hair.

"I– um… I'm Remus?" the Apprentice said hesitantly. Sirius felt the elusive smile touching his lips again. Remus squirmed, glancing down at the steaming dinner. "Would you like to eat?" he asked.

Sirius tilted his head. "Have you eaten?" he asked in turn.

Remus swallowed hard and shook his head. "No," he said.

"Would you like to eat?"

Remus looked confused. "I'll… I'll eat if you eat," he said carefully.

"Sounds fair," Sirius murmured, pulling Remus down onto the couch.

Remus had the most awkward dinner of his life. It was silent in the room. He felt Sirius looking at him without trying to hide it. He was so self-conscious that he dropped his dinner roll twice. But he had gotten Sirius to drink his potions without complaint. He was quite proud of himself for that. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked, smiling at Sirius.

Sirius' breath left him as he saw the smile. He leaned into Remus, kissing him.

Remus squeaked in protest, pushing Sirius away. Sirius, being the larger man, easily overpowered Remus' struggling body, forcing him onto his back. He couldn't breathe with Sirius' weight atop him. He tried to heave Sirius off of him, biting the lips that were tangling between his. Sirius hissed at the soft nip, increasing his ministrations. Remus bit harder. Sirius felt Remus shaking with fear under him. He let go of Remus' delectable lips and moved down. Remus gasped as he felt teeth against his neck, marking him colorfully.

"No, please," he pleaded, pushing at Sirius. He felt fingers fumbling with his shirt, trying to unbutton it. He needed to get to his wand. But his hands were trapped between his chest and Sirius'. He tried to wriggle them out. Sirius pressed down to stop him. Remus was panicking now, near hyperventilation. Sirius moved his lips from Remus' neck to his collarbone, moaning as he touched virgin skin. He ran his fingers down Remus' shirt, not bothering with painstaking buttons. The clasps snapped off. Sirius needed to push up off of Remus to peel the shirt off.

That was all the chance Remus needed.

He moved with unparalleled speed. He whipped the wand out of his pocket and threw a spell out in front of him. Sirius fell limp and rolled off of the couch, landing with a sharp thud. Remus stared up at the ceiling, suddenly able to breathe. He coughed and panted, his vision threatening to turn black. He ran shaky fingers over his lips and his neck, checking for broken skin. When he didn't find any blood, he scrambled off of the couch and nearly fell as he crouched down beside Sirius. He found a steady pulse. He pressed his fingers against Sirius' lips firmly. He found no blood on them. "Thank God," he breathed, sitting back as exhaustion overwhelmed him.

He waved his wand over his patient and found bruises where Sirius had landed. He healed them as best he could. He floated Sirius to the bed, still shaken up. Once the unconscious man was tucked in, Remus leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, heaving a sigh of relief. He looked up at Sirius. He had to use every grain of his patience to stop from punching the man. He let out an exasperated breath, getting up and stalking out of the room.

* * *

Sirius awoke with an aching shoulder and a sprained wrist. He let a small gasp of pain as he twisted his wrist without realizing the injury. He frowned at it, unable to see it in the cover of the night. He was in bed again. He blinked up at his canopy. Why was he in bed?

Memory flashed, disorienting him. He sat up, horror washing over him. What had he done?

* * *

Wendy scurried in with an empty tray and a large smile. "Master is eating _everything_, sir!" she said, her ears twitching with excitement.

Remus nodded absently. He had been there for a week and a half now. He hadn't seen Sirius since the incident, purposefully ignoring him. But Sirius seemed to be trying to apologize by drinking his potions without complaint. Remus wasn't going to let the small gesture change his mind. He was going to avoid his patient for the rest of his stay, for better or for worse.

"Maybe sir could stay for longer than four weeks?" she asked hopefully.

Remus smiled wanly. "I'm afraid I can't," he said.

"But sir is making Master better!" she said.

Remus shook his head, looking back at his notes. "He is dying, Wendy. I am merely taking away the pain and discomfort," he murmured.

Her shoulders slumped in discouragement as she blinked at Remus' downturned face dolefully before walking away.

It was another few days before Sirius got tired of games. Remus was on his way to bed when he nearly died of fright at the sight of Sirius standing in the shadows. "Merlin, you scared me," Remus breathed, clutching his chest.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Sirius asked authoritatively.

"I'm not ignoring you. You're getting your potions, aren't you?" Remus asked, a slow scowl forming.

"But you haven't visited me since…"

"Right. Since," Remus said decisively. "I'm going to bed now." He tried to sidle past Sirius to get to his door. Sirius stepped onto Remus' path. Remus exhaled in frustration, trying to walk the other way. Sirius easily cut Remus off. "What do you want?" Remus asked.

Sirius held Remus on the spot with firm grips on the Apprentice's shoulders. "I want you."

Remus pushed Sirius away. "That is something you can't have," he said, raising his chin in rebellion.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because I decide who can have me. Not you," Remus muttered, trying to get past Sirius again.

Sirius held firm. "Then why don't you decide to let me have you?" he asked boldly.

"Get out of my way," Remus said, his eyes sparking with anger.

"Is it because I'm dying?" Sirius asked. "Is that why?"

"No," Remus snapped.

"Then? Do you think ill of me? Vile? Disgusting? What?" Sirius asked, his voice raising and turning harsh.

"Move away," Remus said deliberately, pulling out his wand.

"What is wrong with me?" Sirius asked, grabbing Remus and trying to shake the answer out of him.

"You're an insatiable man," Remus answered loudly.

Sirius growled and whipped Remus around, slamming him against the wall. His lips crushed Remus'. He grabbed Remus' wand and flung it across the corridor. "No," Remus breathed in terror, kicking out. He caught Sirius in the shin, but that didn't deter the latter from wrapping strong arms around Remus. They were so close together that Remus could feel Sirius' heart beat into him. Sirius' fingers sought the hem of Remus' shirt. Once found, the hands yearned to touch what was hidden away. Remus yelped as the cold snuck inside his shirt. Sirius pressed against Remus' waist, driving him into the wall none too gently. Remus squeezed his eyes shut and used all of his energy to throw his body forward.

Sirius staggered back at the force, taking Remus with him. Remus used the opportunity to wrench out of Sirius' grasp. Sirius snarled in anger at being denied what he wanted. Remus was knocked against the wall again, feeling bruises forming on his arms where Sirius held him. Desperate lips searched for his again. He whipped his head away. Sirius tried again. Remus swore, thrashing. He was met with sharp pain to his jaw. The hands that held him disappeared, causing him to fall down from the throb in his head. His mind threatened to shut him away. He gulped in air, hugging his back to the wall and holding his arms out defensively as he tried to keep from fainting. He didn't know how long he waited. He could hear nothing but his fierce breathing. He could feel nothing but the pain in his jaw where had been hit. When he finally opened his eyes, he had stopped the dizziness from taking over. He hazarded a look up.

Sirius was standing over him. When he caught Remus' eye, he tripped back in horror. His fist was still clenched. He let out a stifled moan, dropping on his hands and knees. Remus saw silent tears falling. "What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly.

"I– I– oh, God," Sirius stammered. "I'm so sorry."

Remus frowned in confusion. "Huh?" he asked.

Sirius couldn't speak any longer, his voice taken away by fear. He tried to get up on his feet, falling when his legs refused to hold him up. He wanted to die. Right then and there. Maybe Remus would kill him. He couldn't control his sobs. He was a monster. He had always been a monster. A monster created by his family. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve Remus.

Remus pressed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked slowly. Sirius looked up at Remus. His eyes fell on the bruising jaw and swollen lips. He wrapped his arms around Remus.

Remus stiffened. He felt soft lips against his jaw. He blinked in response, his fighting hands relaxing. Sirius cried louder as he heard Remus' stifled groan of pain. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

"It's… it's okay," Remus murmured.

"It's not. It's not," Sirius whispered urgently. "You should go away. Far away. I am a monster. You're right. You shouldn't– you shouldn't be here."

"I didn't mean it," Remus said, trying to reason with the hysterical man. "I just– it just came out. I– I don't like being forced. Don't force me to do something I don't want to do."

Sirius shook his head vehemently, letting go of Remus. "I _hit_ you. I– I can't– that's who I am, understand?" he asked, trying to stop his voice from shaking. "I hurt people. It's the only way I know. You have to go away. Don't come back," he said, stumbling over his words. He pushed himself up and rushed out of the corridor, leaving Remus gawking after him.

Sirius held up until he reached his room before breaking down. He roared with rage, wanting nothing more than to have the courage to kill himself. Rid the world of the monster. But he was a coward. He had always been a coward. Even his parents hated him. His own parents…

He was an embarrassment to the Blacks. He was a no-good, greedy, and irresponsible child. He thought differently. His parents had tried to beat the right thoughts into him. He asked too many questions. His parents had beaten him into silence. He cried too much. His parents would beat the tears away. They hated him for who he was. Why shouldn't he hate himself for being the monster he was? He was pathetic. He was pathetic and he was turning into his parents. He was trying to beat his angel into submission. He was trying to beat the happiness out of his miracle. He didn't deserve this. He was an insatiable monster. He was glad that he was dying. He didn't want this life.

"You're not a monster."

"I am. I am," Sirius gasped through his tears. "And when I die, everyone will be happy. And I won't hurt anyone anymore."

"You're not a monster."

"I am," Sirius cried.

"You're just broken… I'll fix you."

"You can't. No one can. I can't be fixed," he sobbed.

"I'll fix you and you'll be happy again," Remus whispered. Sirius curled into his arms. A minute later, the room was silent except for gasping breaths.

* * *

Sirius awoke from his dreamless sleep. He stared at Remus blankly. "You…" he murmured hoarsely.

"Me," Remus said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Fine," he lied, sitting up in bed carefully. "Why are you still here?"

"Where do you want me to be?" Remus asked.

"Not here."

"Hmm…" Remus sat back in his chair, surveying the room. "Why don't you keep your curtains open?"

"I'm not used to the light," Sirius mumbled, stretching out his aching limbs.

Remus nodded absently, getting up and putting his book on the side table. He walked to the window and pushed the thick maroon curtains away. The dusty windows let in the afternoon sun. "Do you mind?" Remus asked, glancing back at Sirius. He didn't get an answer. He shrugged to himself, moving to the other windows and doing the same. The room was soon filled with light. Sirius stared at his covers, silent. Remus sat back in his chair. "Mum says that the light brings magic to the darkest corners. She's right."

Sirius glanced at Remus. "Light burns," he said.

Remus laughed. "Well, it's a good thing your windows haven't been washed in years then," he exclaimed. "You must be hungry. We'll have lunch here, okay?"

"We?"

"I'm hungry too," Remus said.

"Oh…"

On cue, Merry appeared in the room. He looked at Sirius nervously, placing the tray on the bedside table. He bowed and disappeared with a loud pop. Remus got up and opened the covered dishes, revealing the meal to Sirius. "Looks good, doesn't it?" he asked, plating the food.

"I meant what I said," Sirius murmured.

"What did you say?"

"About you going away. You should go away. There's really no point in staying here. I mean, I'm going to die anyway," Sirius said bluntly.

"I still have two weeks to complete my assignment. I figured I'll stick with it until then."

"Why?" Sirius asked, tired of the dancing about.

"I still need to fix you, don't I?"

Sirius stilled. Those words hurt more than he cared to admit. "I'm not some… _thing_," he muttered vehemently. "I'm an actual person. Understand?"

Remus smiled to himself. "Do _you_ understand that?" he asked in turn.

Sirius couldn't think with Remus in the same room as him. Everything about the man drew him in and made him feel… too real. Interaction with such a person was making him realize how different he was. He didn't understand. "No," he murmured.

"You're an actual person, Sirius. I know a monster when I see one and you… you aren't a monster. You're an actual person," Remus said. He knew all too well what a monster could do. And it hurt him to think that Sirius would see himself that way. "Despite what you might think, I can handle a punch or two."

"Why won't you just leave me be?" Sirius exploded. "_You're_ the one making me this way! Don't you see? It's _you_." Remus was making him everything he despised. "I had vowed to myself that I'd never– and then you– and now I can't– it's _you_."

It's you.

How many times had Remus heard that from his mother? It rolled off his back. "It's me?" he asked, unconcerned.

"Yes," Sirius said loudly, hoping the volume of his words will make everything true.

"If I left…"

Don't leave. Sirius clenched his jaw. "That'll be the best for the both of us," he murmured.

Remus nodded absently, sitting on the bed and sliding a plate of steaming food towards Sirius, who conveniently ignored it. "Tell me something… Why have you never abused your house-elves?" he asked.

Sirius bristled at this question. "What are you insinuating?" he asked stiffly.

"Eat," Remus ordered. Sirius refused silently, staring at his hands. "I'm not insinuating anything. You were worried because you hit me. And I'm wondering why you never hit your elves."

"They deserve better," Sirius said, feeling hollow.

"And I don't?" Remus asked.

Sirius flinched. Remus bit his lip. That wasn't what he had meant to say. "That's not… that's not what I meant," Sirius said, troubled. Was it true? What had he been thinking when he attacked the Apprentice? "They… they've been through so much," Sirius said. They understood him. They had pushed through the abuse as well. He was sure that they had to survive more than he had to put up with. House-elves were given little to no respect because of the nature of their being. But they were such compassionate creatures. What would become of them when he died? He dared not think of it.

Remus nodded, looking distant. "Right…" he murmured. "Let's eat."

And that was that. They ate in silence and did not speak of the night before.

* * *

Remus paused outside the door when he heard the soft crooning of the piano drifting in. Sirius was playing a long melody. Remus leaned against the wall, listening. It was quite sad. Everything Sirius did was sad. He almost never smiled. He certainly never laughed. He would read depressing books and watch out the gloomy window. And here he was, playing a somber song.

Remus had to change it.

He walked into the room unannounced. Sirius started, his notes going awry at the sudden intrusion. "What do you want?" he asked none too kindly.

Remus shrugged. "I wanted to hear you play," he murmured, standing beside the piano and looking at Sirius expectantly.

Sirius blinked up in disbelief. "No," he said, getting up from the bench and walking away. If Remus wasn't going to leave him alone, he was going to do the job for the Apprentice. Remus stared after Sirius, stifling an exasperated sigh.

* * *

"Master won't eat again," Wendy said glumly, slinking off to the couch.

Remus rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, grabbing the tray from her hands. He stomped off towards Sirius' bedroom. He didn't understand his patient. How many different angles did Remus have to try before anything got through to the stubborn man? Remus didn't bother knocking, too incensed and ready to give a piece of his mind to Sirius.

Sirius wasn't in the room.

Remus paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes. Then he shuffled towards the library, peeking in. Empty. Bedroom. Empty.

Then he heard the quiet gagging.

"Damn it," Remus swore, nearly upending the tray of food in his hurry to set it down on the table. He rushed into the bathroom where Sirius was retching into the toilet. "It's okay," he murmured, holding Sirius steady. "It's okay."

Sirius shook his head, unable to breathe as his body insisted on throwing up. He had nothing else in his system but pain. He wished he could just throw that up too. He fell against Remus, tired beyond belief.

"What did you do to my alarms?" Remus asked hurriedly, wiping the sweat from Sirius' forehead.

That's when Sirius realized who was holding him up. He pushed away from Remus furiously, trying to get up. He didn't take more than two steps before he fell down, unconscious. Remus groaned in dismay. This was the most difficult patient he had had. A patient who _wanted_ to die was the worst there was. The Apprentice kept his emotions in check as he cast preliminary assessment charms over Sirius.

* * *

"What did you do to my alarms?"

Sirius didn't pay heed to the question, flipping the page of his book. The book was wrenched away violently. Sirius was shocked at this action. No one dared be so rude to him. "What?" he snapped, his fiery eyes trained at Remus.

"What did you do to my alarms?" Remus asked again, gritting his teeth.

"I don't need them," Sirius said haughtily, holding out his hand for his book.

Remus slapped the hand away. "Don't you dare try that again, understood?" he said with firmness.

"You can't tell me what to do," Sirius hissed.

"I can and I will," Remus said, standing straighter. "You are my patient and I won't let you have your way."

Remus ducked as a book flew past him, smacking against the wall with a crunch. "GET OUT!" Sirius shouted in rage. Remus was quick to comply, heart at his throat. Sirius could be terrifying when he wanted to be.

* * *

"Master…" Merry said hesitantly.

Sirius looked up with a disapproving expression that sent Merry scurrying towards the other end of the room. "What?" Sirius sighed.

"We are worried," the house-elf confessed.

"I'm fine," Sirius muttered, not even sure what fine was anymore. He knew his days were numbered. He just wanted Remus out of there so he could die in peace, not even sure what peace was anymore.

Merry shifted his weight nervously. "We are worried about Master Apprentice," he said, flinching.

Sirius twitched in awareness, letting his gaze drop to the floor. "About… the Apprentice? Why?" he asked in disbelief.

"Master Apprentice does not sleep… We don't know why."

"Not sleeping…" Sirius murmured to himself, frowning in confusion. "What does he do?"

Merry shrugged. "Master Remus works. And reads. And writes. But cannot sleep. He is so tired."

"Hmm…" Sirius mumbled.

* * *

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Remus staggered back out of shock from those words. "P– pardon?" he said, staring at Sirius.

"You aren't sleeping. Why aren't you sleeping?" Sirius asked. Demanded to know.

Remus blinked at the man in the bed for a few seconds before shaking his head and huffing in indignation. "Suffice to say I'm not losing sleep over you," he said glibly. "I'm an insomniac."

"You are… a bad sleeper?" Sirius asked.

"I'm a bad dreamer," Remus muttered. "Drink." He didn't give Sirius a chance to retort.

Sirius didn't try to fight it. He gulped the vile liquid without complaint, keeping his eyes trained on the Remus. "Why don't you look tired?" he asked.

"Why do you keep disengaging my alarms?" Remus asked in turn.

"Because there is no use in you coming to my rescue if I'm just going to die anyway."

Remus gaped in unmasked astonishment. He hadn't expected Sirius to answer that question so effortlessly. Sirius was challenging Remus into telling the truth. Remus could see it in those eyes. "I take Pepper-Ups," the Apprentice answered.

"Hmm…" Sirius said, shaking his head. "It will catch up to you…"

"I know."

Sirius didn't say anything else. Remus left it at that.

* * *

Remus heard the piano again. He waited for a short few seconds before walking in. Sirius faltered when he saw Remus, slowing his tumultuous notes. But he didn't stop. Remus approached, listening to the rolling song played on the off-key piano. Sirius let his eyes slide back to the keys he was pressing, ignoring Remus. He liked music. Every time he finished playing a piece, he felt accomplished and satisfied. He wasn't a good-for-nothing after all. He liked that.

Remus sat down next to Sirius, watching the long fingers strike the keys without hesitation. He felt Sirius rocking beside him, swaying with the doleful notes. He didn't understand why this man felt the need to torture himself so. If Remus knew that he was dying, he wouldn't be spending his days with books and a piano. He would be with his friends and family, living his life to the fullest. But perhaps the books and a piano were all Sirius had left in this world. Remus flicked his eyes at Sirius. Perhaps this was how Sirius said goodbye to the things he loved. He had no one else. Remus felt his throat closing up with sorrow, the music and his thoughts choking him.

He cleared his throat and stopped Sirius' fingers with his own.

Sirius stared at Remus' hands that were atop his. He pulled his hands away, clenching them into fists. Remus didn't want to hear what he had to play.

"Why don't you play something happy?"

Sirius jerked his head towards Remus, astonished. "Happy?" he asked, as though that was an alien word to him.

"Yes. Happy. Heard of it?" Remus asked, teasing. "You know, smiles and laughs. Happy. Like Christmas. Know any Christmas songs, Sirius?"

"Christmas?" Sirius murmured, almost a whisper.

"I'll teach you," Remus said importantly. "Try to keep up."

Sirius watched as Remus played the notes, one at a time. In fact, Remus could only play with one finger. Sirius narrowed his eyes, wondering if Remus was making fun of him. From the look of intense concentration on Remus' face, Sirius felt that this wasn't the case. He stared at Remus' finger that was playing each note carefully. "Why do you play like that?" Sirius asked.

Remus had to keep from grinning. "I don't know how to play the piano…" he said in an unaffected tone.

Sirius snorted in derision, keeping his eyes on the keys. "I see… You are quite bad," he said.

"But you aren't," Remus said, looking at Sirius out of the corner of his eye. "You're quite good."

"Really?" Sirius murmured, ducking his head as an uncharacteristic blush bloomed across his face. Remus couldn't see it because of the poor lighting in the room.

"Yeah. So why don't you try that one? Jingle bells. I can't believe you don't know it," Remus said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Sirius placed his hands an octave below Remus and imitated his movements, gingerly playing the Christmas carol. Remus accompanied him, stumbling over each note. They played by ear, damning the rhythm. "See?" Remus said, grinning over the music, "happy music. Play this, okay?"

"Okay," Sirius murmured, shivering slightly.

* * *

"Think of all the things you'll miss if you die," Remus said, running his fingers over the spine of the books on the shelves.

"When I die," Sirius corrected absently. "I won't miss much."

"Don't you want to… I don't know, do more? Go outside and see the world? Why do you want to stay here and read all day long?" Remus asked, trying to understand Sirius.

"This _is_ my world," Sirius said, shrugging.

"That's sad…"

"Who said it was going to be happy?" Sirius muttered.

"You know what I'd miss if I died?" Remus asked, sitting down opposite to Sirius. He wanted to keep Sirius talking. It was the least he could do for a dying a man – provide some form of human interaction.

"What?" Sirius asked, not deigning to look up from his book.

"I'll miss… learning. I'll miss learning new things. I'll miss the excitement of learning new things," Remus said.

"Hmm…"

Remus sat back, twiddling with his fingers. "Believe in heaven?" he asked.

"No."

"God?"

"No."

"So what happens when you die?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said. "World keeps spinning."

"Not for your house-elves," Remus said, knowing he would strike a chord with that comment.

Sirius stiffened, but relaxed with conscious effort. "I will free them before… I die," he murmured, unable to comprehend the words on his page.

"They will be sad when you die," Remus said, stating the obvious.

"Let them. Let them hate me after I die," Sirius sighed tiredly. "It doesn't matter. I won't be around."

"I will be sad," Remus said carefully.

Sirius's head shot up and he stared at Remus, taken aback. "S– sorry?" he stammered, fumbling with the book in his hand. It had suddenly become very heavy.

"I will be sad when you die," Remus repeated, taking care to keep his expression blank.

"Why?" Sirius asked, as though it was incomprehensible to think that way. "You don't even like me."

"So?"

Sirius frowned, perplexed. "So… why would you be sad?" he asked.

"I get sad whenever a patient of mine dies," Remus said honestly. "And you are my patient. So I… I will be sad with the house-elves. Okay?"

Sirius shook his head quickly. "Don't," he said.

"Don't?" Remus asked, raising his brows.

"Don't do that. Stop doing that," Sirius said, getting up out of agitation. "I told you… I told you to leave me. Why don't you leave me?" He didn't want his angel to be sad or hurt. He was trying so hard to keep that from happening.

"It's okay, Sirius. Grieving is… natural after death. And it's part of my life," Remus said, standing up as well. "I knew what I was getting into when I started with my job. Let's just say that… I have a morbid sense of humor, shall we?"

"You shouldn't be sad," Sirius said gravely. "I'm just– I'm not anybody. So… you shouldn't be sad. You don't even know me…"

"Doesn't matter," Remus shrugged. "Death is death." He touched Sirius' arm comfortingly. "Know that… we will think of you even after you die. The world may keep spinning. But we will remember you." He didn't get a response from Sirius. He gave Sirius' arm a gentle squeeze before walking out of the library.

Sirius fell to his knees, clapping his hands to his mouth to keep from letting out his tortured scream. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be remembered. He didn't want to be grieved over. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to die alone. He didn't want Remus to be sad. He didn't want Wendy or Merry or Willow or Pip to be sad. He just wanted to… die. He wanted to die and be done with it.

* * *

Remus sighed disapprovingly just as Sirius came to. "What were you thinking?" he asked in reproach.

Sirius groaned, clutching his head and stomach with each hand as he tried to turn away. "I don't know," he said hoarsely.

"First time?" Remus asked, cocking a brow.

"Last time too," Sirius answered. "Everything hurts…"

"You knocked down an entire bottle," Remus said, holding up the empty bottle of Firewhiskey.

"I just… wanted to try it," Sirius said haltingly.

"You wanted to try the _whole_ bottle?" Remus asked in derision. "You also wanted to kill yourself before you died?"

Sirius scowled, rolling over so his back was all Remus could see. "I'm not dead, am I?' he muttered. "So I don't want a lecture. It's not like I'll ever do that again."

Remus bit back his response. "Was it worth it, at least?" he asked, wondering if he should let Sirius suffer a few more hours before giving him the Sobering potion.

"No," Sirius said.

Remus smiled wanly. "You weren't doing it right," he explained. "If you want another drink, I'll join you. Okay?"

"Hmm."

* * *

"Tell me something you wish you could do," Remus said, sitting in bed beside Sirius.

"There's nothing," Sirius answered.

"There must be something. I would wish that I could visit one of those Muggle amusement parks. I've never been," Remus said, trying to urge Sirius along.

"Why do you insist on mindless chatter?" Sirius sighed out of frustration.

Remus blinked at Sirius before narrowing his eyes. "_Normal_ people have mindless chatter all the time. But I guess I'm barking up the wrong tree," he said.

"You are."

Then there was silence. Remus contemplated Sirius' gaunt and pale face. His patient was nearly bed-ridden now. Anything he ate would just come back up. And there were two days left before Remus had to leave. Then what? Then there would be no more Apprentices to take care of Sirius. He would die alone. Remus absently brushed a sweaty strand of hair from Sirius' forehead. Sirius flinched away, curling into himself in response. Remus pulled his hand back instantly, dropping it on the bed.

"Just… go away," Sirius murmured, faint.

"Why won't you just let me do my job?" Remus asked.

Sirius finally opened his eyes, looking at Remus through the haze of fever. "The other Apprentices never talked to me. I'm quite certain this isn't part of your job," he said.

Remus shook his head. "I decide how I treat you. And this is how I am treating you," he explained.

Sirius had long since given up on arguing with Remus. They were both almost evenly matched and equally stubborn. "You give too much," Sirius whispered, closing his eyes as he was being pulled into his feverish mind again. "That's your problem."

"I don't see that as a problem," Remus murmured, adding another Cooling charm on Sirius. "Are you in pain?"

"No," Sirius lied.

Remus sighed again. If he didn't know where the pain was, he wouldn't be able to alleviate it. "You're a masochist, then?" he asked.

Sirius scoffed. "A masochist?" he asked shakily. Remus fidgeted with the blanket, done with trying to reason his way into Sirius' head. Sirius bunched against the bed, shivering continually now. Remus didn't want to cast a Warming charm since Sirius was already burning up inside his head and body. He tucked Sirius in tighter, stuffing the edges of the sheet under Sirius' limbs.

"If you are–"

"I've never been kissed."

Remus' jaw dropped. "Uh…"

Sirius shrugged. "I know it's not a big deal. Lots of people… But I– I guess that's one thing– you asked…"

Remus cleared his throat nervously. "Um… you– you kissed me," he said, wondering if Sirius was going to go on another one of his rage rampage again.

Sirius wiped away the tear of self-pity and hallucination, hidden from Remus. "Like I said… I've never _been_ kissed," he reiterated.

"Oh…"

Sirius wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop shivering. "And knowing you… you'll probably try to kiss me. Don't. I don't want it. You asked, so I'm telling you. That's all," he said.

Remus nodded uncertainly. "Okay."

"I need to see my house-elves," he said, nearly breathless from the insistent ache in his chest.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"I need to free them," Sirius mumbled. "I should have freed them so long ago. I'm just selfish like that."

On cue, the four house-elves arrived in the bedroom, tears in their glassy eyes and ears flopping down. "Please, Master," Wendy whimpered.

"Come up here, won't you?" Sirius asked softly. The elves climbed onto the bed, crawling towards Sirius. "I wish I knew someone who would take care of you," he said, trying to sit up. He pushed away Remus' hands, struggling against the tight covers. But he didn't push away Willow's hands. She helped him up. "I wish I… but when you're free, you can do anything you want. Find good families. Be happier. Okay?"

Pip was sobbing without restraint now. "We will miss Master," Wendy said, choking on her words. "So much."

"Only for a while," Sirius whispered, holding out a hand. She crept forward, cuddling against him. "And after that, you will be happy again. You won't have to be quiet or clean the entire house or anything. I– I thank you for all these years. For being with me. For taking care of me." He pulled his wand out and flicked it at his wardrobe. "I wasn't sure what you would all want," he said, smiling uncertainly. "I hope these are fine…"

He handed the small sundresses to Willow and Wendy. He handed the small shirts to Pip and Merry. The freed house-elves rushed in for a hug, winding their arms around Sirius. "We will stay with Master until the end," Willow said firmly. "Until the end."

"Hmm," Sirius sighed. "I know. I wish you wouldn't."

"But we will," Merry nodded.

Remus watched with tears in his eyes.

* * *

"Lycanthrope…"

Remus dropped the vial of medicine. It shattered on the ground, echoing in the silence. He quickly dropped to his knees while his heart threatened to jump out his throat. "Sorry," he said, trying to regain his composure and gathering the glass.

"I've figured you out, haven't I?" Sirius murmured, keeping a close eye on Remus.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus said, flicking his wand to clear the mess.

"Are you ashamed?" Sirius interrupted. "Because… it isn't anything to be ashamed of."

"I– have to go… get a new vial," Remus said brokenly, not daring to look at Sirius as he rushed out of the room.

* * *

"I guess… thank you," Sirius said, keeping his eyes trained on Remus.

"You're welcome," Remus murmured, unable to look Sirius in the eye.

Then there was silence that neither of the men knew how to fill. Remus' mind had not stopped racing since the night before. He didn't understand the ease with which Sirius knew what he was. A lycanthrope. Werewolf. Why wasn't he scared? Because he was about to die anyway? Sirius couldn't stop thinking about the life Remus must be leading. Hiding from everyone, keeping his injuries and pain to himself. Of course the Apprentice had to leave. The full moon would show itself in a matter of hours. Sirius would be dead in a matter of hours.

"If you could stay, would you?"

Remus jerked at the question, nearly flinching away. The answer was a ready yes. He didn't want to leave Sirius to die alone. He wanted to be there until the end. He wished that he could. If there was one thing Remus couldn't take, it was leaving his patient mid-treatment. But he supposed this wasn't mid-treatment, exactly. The house-elves knew which potion to give at what time. And there were only two more rounds of medication to be had before… "I would," Remus said quietly.

Sirius nodded. "I know. Goodbye," he said, sounding distant.

"Goodbye," Remus nodded, taking one last look at the dying beast before walking out of the room.

That night, Remus hid away in his home as he waited for the full moon to rise…

Sirius stared out his dusty windows, watching the cloudy cover roll across the sky. The stars were hidden away. A tumultuous day for a death, he supposed. He had sent his elves away. He didn't want them in the room. Not when he…

Everything hurt. He could feel himself dying. His heart shuddered at intervals, struggling to keep alive. His breath came in spurts as he tried to drag in air. His vision swam as his senses started to shut down one at a time. Dying. Dying before he could ever live. Tears fell from his eyes as he struggled under each crushing weight that pressed against his limbs.

Remus let out a tortured groan as his body morphed painfully. The wolfbane potion helped keep his human conscience intact as he changed. But that meant that the memory lasted. The memory of the pain lasted. He arched his back against the agony when he lost his battle and screamed. Fur grew on his skin, bristling and coarse. His face was crushed and molded into a snout, two large brown eyes, and twitching ears. His limbs grew in muscle mass, fingers and toes now claws that could tear in one swipe. A half-man. A monster.

"Please," Sirius begged soundlessly. He had never been so afraid. He had never been so afraid because he didn't know what he was afraid of. "Please," Sirius whispered, panicking. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. All he felt was pain and… he was so alone. He screamed in distress. He didn't want to die. Not now. Not after touching happiness. He screamed his breath away.

Remus heaved as the pain dissipated, leaving him in the shell of a werewolf. His head swam with the instinctual need to feed. He reigned back, cowering on his bed. He was on his side, clutching his hands to his chest and curling his knees in. He should sleep. Even though he knew he couldn't, he should try. Just as he tries every month.

A soft pop caused him to jerk and leap out of bed, crouched defensively. He blinked his sharp eyes as he focused on the house-elf in front of him.

"Master is… not– Master is– pain and– Please, Master Apprentice…" Merry started sobbing, falling to the floor into a devastated heap.

Remus pressed against the wall, nearly succumbing to the powers inside him. He had never been a changed werewolf in the presence of another. He needed to feed. He heaved as his lack of control caused him to be agitated. He emitted a low growl of warning, turning his head away.

"Please," Merry cried.

There was nothing more Remus could do for Sirius. The pain was… part of death. There was nothing–

"Master asks for you," Merry gasped out, trembling with sorrow.

Remus whimpered, weight crushing his chest. He shook his head vehemently. He snarled as a warning. Warning Merry to stay away. Warning himself to stay away from the house-elf.

"Master loves you," Merry wept, begging Remus with clasped hands. "Please! Please!"

Remus let out a tortured howl, doubling over with agony. Agony in his heart, in his mind.

Sirius was fighting. He was fighting with the last ounce of his strength. He was fighting to stay alive. As Death knocked on his door, Sirius fought to keep it out. He was delirious. He was on the floor, choking on every breath and crying in terror. He didn't want to leave this behind. He didn't want to leave. He wasn't ready. He wanted his angel. He needed his angel.

Instead…

A demon appeared before him. He screamed in terror, trying to push away. "NO!" he pleaded. "NO!"

Remus froze when he saw the look of horror in Sirius' eyes. His heart sank as self-loathing took a hold of him yet again. Sirius was scared of him. Remus was… a monster. The werewolf pulled away, whining in as much pain as Sirius. Sirius was dying. Dying and scared. There was nothing Remus could do. He fell to the ground, grieving and broken.

Sirius couldn't stop screaming. He didn't want to stop screaming. Because if he did, then he would be dead. If he stopped breathing, he would be dead. If he stopped feeling pain, he would be dead. The demon had nearly captured him. He had to run away. But he couldn't move. Even as his mind refused, his body was deciding to give up.

Brown eyes…

Sirius was pulled back into his memories.

"_And one day, you will be saved. Saved and happy, Sirius. Won't that be nice?"_

Happy…

He had never known happiness.

Those simple musical notes were happiness. Christmas. Those talks. Remus…

Brown eyes…

Sirius gasped, a burst of strength causing his eyes to snap open and the scream to die. He stared at the demon that was on the floor. His angel. "Remus," he murmured, hoping against hope.

Remus looked up breathlessly.

"Remus," Sirius cried out in relief. "Please."

Remus was by Sirius' side in the blink of an eye, licking away the tears and sweat from the pale face. Sirius pressed against Remus, trying to bury himself against the warm fur. Remus cooed lowly, trembling as he battled between need and love. A weakened prey was the best prey.

Sirius sighed, brushing his tears away against Remus. "I love you," he whispered urgently.

Remus pressed his eyes closed, tears falling.

"My angel," Sirius murmured, closing his eyes. He was happy now. So happy. He was cradled against Remus, safe from demons. Saved. Loved. He fell limp.

Remus let out a loud roar of anger and heartache, crushing Sirius in a desperate hug. He blacked out.

* * *

Remus inhaled sharply, waking up from his nightmare to the bright sun. Everything ached, which wasn't new. Transformations took a toll on him. As did memories. He squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered. Sirius. "Oh, God," he whimpered, breaking down. He curled into himself and pressed his hands to his lips to keep from sobbing aloud. How had this happened? When had this happened? What was he going to do? It was only when he shifted his weight that he noticed he was on the floor. Had he fallen?

Horror struck him when he remembered that he had never left. Which meant Sirius… Remus rolled over against the tangled sheets. Sirius. Remus wound his arms around Sirius, crying into his shoulder. "I love you," Remus whispered, knowing it was too late.

"_I've never been kissed…"_

Remus scrambled up and pressed his trembling lips against Sirius. His tears spilt on the pale skin.

"Mph… Get off."

Remus nearly fainted again, this time with fright. He scrambled away, dragging the blankets with him. He was suddenly aware of his lack of clothes. He was even more aware of Sirius turning around and grumbling in his sleep at the lack of sheets. "Sirius?" Remus squeaked.

Sirius didn't answer as he yawned and settled down with his hands under his head.

"Sirius!" Remus gasped, now crawling towards Sirius as fast as he could. "Sirius, wake up!"

Sirius whined in protest, shaking his head.

"Please, Sirius," Remus sobbed, the shock wearing off into tears. "Please, please, just– wake up."

Sirius opened his eyes with his signature scowl. "What?" he sighed in defeat. The rest of his words were stifled against Remus' lips. That woke him up. He pushed Remus away, pressing his hands to his lips. "What?" he exclaimed.

Remus brushed his tears away, laughing hysterically. "You're alive! Sirius, you're– you're alive!" he exclaimed. "Wendy! Pip!" he shouted.

Sirius looked down at himself, confused. Then Remus' words struck him. He jumped up on his feet, staggering back and hitting the wall. "What's– what's happening?" he asked shakily, pressing his hands to his eyes. "Remus… what– what's– I– I'm– you– I–"

As he was stammering into oblivion, Wendy and Pip popped into the bedroom. Remus couldn't make a sound any longer, merely gaping at Sirius while opening and closing his mouth voicelessly. "Masters are awake!" Wendy said cheerily.

Sirius and Remus whipped their eyes at the elves.

"Coffee?" Pip asked. He got no response. "Just a second," he smiled, popping away.

"Master Apprentice needs clothes," Wendy said briskly, pattering towards the closet.

"Clothes?" Sirius murmured. "Wait! You're naked?"

"You're alive!" Remus countered.

"Why are you naked?"

"Are these okay, Master Apprentice?" Wendy asked, showing Remus a shirt and pajama bottoms.

"S– sure," Remus stuttered. "Um… Wendy… why aren't you– surprised?"

Wendy walked towards Remus and handed over the clothes as she asked, "Surprised?"

"That's he's alive…"

"Oh…" she smiled. "Because Master is all better now!"

"What?" Sirius breathed.

"Master is all better now. Master became all better yesterday," she explained. "Thank you, Master Apprentice."

"I didn't do anything," Remus said quickly.

"Master Remus did everything," Wendy said, wagging her ears in excitement. "We will prepare breakfast for Masters now." And with that, she disapparated.

Sirius slid to the ground, weak-kneed. "What did you do?" he asked Remus breathlessly.

"I didn't do anything," Remus said again, feeling helpless. "I didn't…"

"How– how am I alive?"

"I don't… I don't know…"

They blinked at each other for a long minute.

Sirius lunged at Remus, knocking him to the ground. They landed full-mouthed kisses on each other, savoring the need and euphoria. Sirius tried to drag the blankets away while Remus tried to help him. Their tongues clashed deliciously, eliciting low moans from both. Remus had plunged his fingers into Sirius' full head of hair. Sirius finally found purchase against Remus' chest, his hand sliding in through the bundle of sheets. Remus gasped in response of the cold hand, shivering. They were on their knees now, kissing their way closer. Sirius tugged Remus onto his lap, his tongue now suckling on the soft earlobe before him. Remus pressed his lips against Sirius' neck, breathing in slowly as he kissed it.

Blood.

Why did he smell blood?

He pushed Sirius away, roving his eyes over the man. Blood stained Sirius' shoulder. "You're bleeding!" Remus said in alarm, jerking the shirt to the side so he could inspect Sirius' shoulder. There was no broken skin. "Or… not," Remus murmured, frowning in confusion.

"I don't feel anything," Sirius said, touching his shoulder.

Remus' eyes traveled to Sirius' neck.

He saw the irritated skin that stood in stark contrast with Sirius' paleness. Teeth marks. He had bitten Sirius. His world came crashing down on him. "No," he breathed, nausea rushing through him. "No, no, no," he denied as his throat closed up. He couldn't draw air. He choked on his nightmare, his vision threatening to go black. "Sirius…" he said shakily. "I'm sorry."

Sirius didn't understand. He touched his neck, not feeling anything. "What? What's wrong?" he asked.

Remus hid his face in his hands. He wanted to kill himself right then and there. He would too, if Sirius weren't there. Thrown himself out of the window. Remus had vowed to never harm. He wanted to do good and only good. He wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't a monster. Oh, what a monster he was… What an inhumane and terrifying monster he was. He soiled the most precious life in this world – Sirius. Arms wrapped around his trembling body, trying to pull him out of the shadows. He didn't even have the strength to struggle.

Sirius pressed his lips against Remus' hair, holding his close. "What's wrong, Remus?" he asked comfortingly.

"I bit you."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Um… you… bit me? What?" he asked.

"It was a full moon last night."

Sirius took in the monotonous words, trying to make sense of it. "Full moon?" he asked, racking his addled brain. Then he remembered. Lycanthrope. "You… were here last night," he said as he recalled the fragmented memory. "You were… you were here! You were here, Remus!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly. "You were right here when I– you– my– my angel! You were my angel last night…"

"I'm not an angel…"

"You're not a demon. You're my angel," Sirius sighed in rapture. "All mine."

Remus exploded. He shoved Sirius away in rage. "I TURNED YOU LAST NIGHT! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I HURT YOU LAST NIGHT! FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" he shouted blindly, pressing his hands to his ears to stop Sirius' words from reaching him.

Sirius was shocked into silence.

Wendy popped into the room, holding a tray of breakfast while looking extremely nervous. "Um… breakfast?" she asked, hoping to defuse the situation.

Remus burst into tears, dragging his knees to his chest and hiding his face against them as he wound arms around himself. Why had he expected his life to turn out to be any different? Why had he expected to live normally? Why hadn't he ended it all when he had the chance? Before anything like this could have happened? He didn't want this. He hadn't asked for this. And now he… he was the same as the monster that had turned him. He was the same. He ruined a life. He ruined Sirius.

Wendy sidled towards Sirius. "Why is Master Apprentice crying?" she asked in a whisper.

Sirius had been absently fingering his neck, puzzled. "I – I don't really know," he murmured. He glanced at Wendy. "Do you see anything here?" he asked, showing his neck to her.

"Yes. Master Apprentice bit Master last night," she said, nodding eagerly.

"He… bit me?" Sirius murmured.

"And now Master is all better. Master Apprentice saved Master Sirius!" she said, grinning. "We are all so happy!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sirius said, holding up a hand to stop Wendy. "He bit me? As in… I'm a lycanthrope now?"

"Yes," she answered, laughing. "Just like Master Apprentice."

Sirius gaped at Remus. "Remus?" he murmured hesitantly, moving closer to the crying man. He didn't get a response. "Hey, Remus?" Sirius whispered, flinching in case Remus decided to shout again. He didn't get a word out of Remus. Sirius touched Remus' hair gently. He wasn't pushed away. He pressed his lips against Remus' feathered hair, kissing him.

Remus sobbed, unwinding from his position and falling into Sirius' embrace. "Just hate me," he cried as Sirius hugged him. "Why won't you just hate me?"

Sirius was still trying to sort it all out. So… Remus was a lycanthrope. Last night was a full moon. Remus bit Sirius. Now Sirius is a lycanthrope. Now Sirius was alive. "Is it… is that _that_ bad? Being a lycanthrope?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"I'm a monster, Sirius. Why don't you see that?" Remus pleaded.

Sirius shook his head. "If you were a monster, I wouldn't be alive, would I?" he asked.

"I bit you because I'm a monster," Remus said, shaking with fear. "It's a crime. Crime punishable by death. I wish for death."

"No, you don't," Sirius said. "You don't wish for death because I wish you alive."

"What?" Remus asked, wanting nothing more than to stay in Sirius' arms until Death came to take him away.

"I wish you alive. If _you_ can live as a lycanthrope, why can't I? What are you afraid of?" Sirius asked. "I love you, Remus. I love you so much. So much that I didn't want to die without you in my arms. And I don't want to live without you in my arms. Do you understand?"

Remus clutched at Sirius, pained breaths struggling to move through his lungs. "Why don't you understand?" he asked, weeping with guilt. "I ruined your life!"

"You gave me a new life," Sirius smiled, nudging Remus' chin up and kissing the salty lips lovingly. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to stay with you like this… I am so… thankful. To you, my angel. Because now I am closer to you than ever. I will love you forever," he whispered into Remus' ear.

Remus pressed against Sirius, disbelieving those words. "You can't– you can't say that," he stammered. "I just– you're a werewolf now! Every month, you will be transformed into a half-creature. You will… you will be so much less than human! Why don't you see?"

"I will be with you," Sirius said simply. "And you will teach me to be like you. To be happy like you. I want to learn to live like you, Remus. I don't– I don't want to be scared." He took a deep breath. "You make me feel safe. You gave me a new life. My brother told me that I would find someone. I never believed him. But now… he was right. I found you! You're so… perfect!" Sirius laughed. "I love you! It doesn't matter! Nothing else matters! So what if I will be less than human? You make me more human than I ever dreamed! You make me happy!"

Remus couldn't think any longer. "I love you so much, Sirius," he gasped between sobs, landing desperate kisses against Sirius' lips. "So much. And I will do everything I can… _everything_ I can… so you– so I deserve you."

Sirius smiled wanly. "All you need to do right now is calm down. Do that for me?" he asked.

"Anything. I'd do anything," Remus said, clenching his teeth to stop from crying. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Sirius sighed in defeat. "Something we'll have to work on, Remus…" he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I love you," Remus said, shaking from all the suppressed tears.

"I love you too," Sirius said, shaking his head. "Really, you are make a mountain out of a mole hill. I was _dying_, for Merlin's sake! And you just… brought me back to life! How are you so perfect?"

"I'm not. I'm not," Remus maintained, shaking his head while biting his cheek to stop the gasps coming out of him.

Sirius looked down at Remus, clicking his tongue. "Fine," he muttered. "If you really want to cry…"

That was all the prompt Remus needed to let the tears flow again. He grappled at Sirius, crying over his shoulder.

Sirius finally looked up at Wendy. "Um… maybe we'll eat later, okay?" he said.

"Okay!" she said cheerily. Nothing seemed to bring her down. She popped out of the room.

* * *

A year later…

* * *

Sirius jumped into bed, jostling Remus and his books. "Oi, watch it," Remus murmured, rearranging his notes into proper piles.

"Stop studying," Sirius said, messing up Remus' notes again.

"Sirius!" Remus admonished, scowling.

"I want to make sweet love to you tonight, darling," Sirius said sensually.

"Fuck off," Remus swore, huffing indignantly. "I'm not available."

"Remus," Sirius whined. "Stop being like that…"

"I have exams!" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius crossed his arms against his chest, pouting. Remus had to try quite hard to stop from ravishing Sirius right then and there. He looked much too good after a shower. And he smelled much too… masculine. Remus shivered at the thought, returning to his notes. He needed to concentrate. He struggled onto his stomach and inserted fingers into his ears. Then he closed his eyes, trying to recite the spell from memory.

He had barely gotten past the D's when he felt a slight pressure on the small of his back. The pressure increased steadily until it seemed like Sirius was straddling him. Hands skidded up his spine and stopped at his shoulder. Then the fingers started kneading.

"Really?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"I'm just giving you a massage," Sirius said with all innocence. "You should be studying."

Remus didn't bother with a retort, knowing it was futile. He sighed irritably as he continued with the spells. The hands made their way down either side of Remus' back, slowly pushing away the tension. Remus' attention wandered as he reached G. He rolled his neck, trying to get rid of the kink. The hands slid up to the back of neck, prodding it with gentle fingers. Remus let out a sigh unconsciously. "Can't concentrate," he whispered.

"Hmm…" Sirius answered, moving his hands back down to the middle of Remus' back. He slid down so was now sitting on Remus' thighs as he worked his way down. "Remus?" he murmured. Remus tugged his shirt off. Sirius smiled impishly, leaning down to kiss the warm back.

"I haven't had a shower yet," Remus said, resting his head on his hands as he stared out the window.

"That's perfectly fine by me," Sirius said. "You should study."

"Shut up."

Sirius smirked, lingering around the scars. Scars he had inflicted. Scars that Remus bore proudly. "I love you so much, my wonderful wolf…" he said.

"Mmm," Remus hummed.

Sirius' hands reached Remus' waist. Both men paused. Remus glanced over his shoulder at Sirius. Sirius tilted his head, jerking his brows.

"What, exactly, are you waiting for?" Remus asked.

"You," Sirius laughed, sliding his hands onto Remus' arse cheeks and cupping them. "I'm always waiting for you, Remus."

Remus rolled over, sliding out from under Sirius. He lifted his legs up, wrapping them around Sirius' hips. "Instead of waiting," he whispered tantalizingly, "why don't you just take me?"

"Merlin, I love you," Sirius exhaled, falling on top of Remus and kissing him senseless.

"If Merry decides to pop in again, I swear to God I'm hexing him to next week, got it?" Remus threatened as he tried to shove his jeans away.

"Not before I do," Sirius said, grinning. "Angel?"

"Hmm?" Remus answered, rutting against Sirius in a haze of heat.

"Don't want to close the blinds?"

"Gah!" Remus squeaked, slashing his wand at the windows. The curtains ruffled shut as Remus colored brightly. "Oh, Merlin!"

Sirius snickered as he slicked his hand and started sliding his hand down Remus' erection.

"Oh, Merlin…" Remus groaned for an entirely different reason now. "No time for that."

Sirius' brows shot up. "That massage was quite good, wasn't it?" he asked with a sense of accomplishment.

"I said take me, damn it!" Remus gasped, already close to climaxing with all the stroking. Sirius laughed as he slowly fondled Remus' arse before sliding a finger into the puckered hole. "What part of 'no time' don't you understand?" Remus groaned, leaking pre-cum continually.

"Stop ordering me around," Sirius grumbled, obliging with two fingers. It slid into the warm channel with a bit of difficulty. But once inside, the muscles relaxed to accommodate the movement. By the way Remus was clenching, Sirius had a feeling that he wasn't lying. He added the third finger, stretching Remus as he did so. Remus hissed at the added pressure, stopping himself from fiddling with his aching cock. He wanted to climax with Sirius inside him and no other way. "You're rather quiet today," Sirius noted. Usually Remus was all about vocally exhibiting the sting of pain. Not this time, apparently.

"I'm saving it up," Remus said through gritted teeth.

"Well then, wait no more," Sirius said with flourish and charm.

"Oh, thank you," Remus moaned, nearly shuddering with anticipation. Sirius slicked his erection with warm lubrication. He rose on his knees, dragging Remus' legs up and hooking them against his shoulder. Remus' hips were off the bed now. His legs locked against the ankles so he wouldn't slip off.

"Slow?"

"Hard," Remus answered.

Sirius smiled, winking. Remus closed his eyes in anticipation. Sirius plunged into him in one thrust. Remus let out a loud scream of torturing ecstasy as he felt Sirius deep in him. "Alright?" Sirius asked, panting from just the one motion.

"Yes! Oh, God, yes! More!"

Sirius knelt over Remus and pressed his hands against Remus' shoulders. Remus clenched in response, tensing his body. Sirius pulled back almost all the way before thrusting in again. Remus screamed again, feeling the walls of his arse being dragged up and down by Sirius. "Hurts?" Sirius asked.

"Mhm," Remus gasped out.

Sirius accommodate for it, slowing down and grinding against Remus to stretch him out further. Remus rose and fell with each push, letting Sirius guide him through the thick fog of lust. They made love for hours, books and parchment strewn about them as they rode each wave of primal ecstasy together. There were no words. Only guttural groans and helpless whispers of nothing. If this were insanity, they would gladly step in without a second thought.

They watched the sun come up, side-by-side. Remus curved into Sirius, back to chest. Their fingers tangled into each other as the light filtered through the curtains.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, worried about ruining the moment.

"Yes?" Sirius whispered back, nuzzling Remus' neck.

"I am so glad for you."

"It works the other way as well," Sirius said, smiling.

"And I am most glad for you when… the full moon appears," Remus said, turning around to face his lover.

"I am most thankful for you then as well," Sirius laughed, hugging the slight man close to him. "I am the luckiest man alive!"

"Second to me," Remus sighed.

"Remus…"

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me forever, won't you?"

Remus grinned. Sirius always asked that after they made love. And Remus always responded the same way. "Where else could I go?"

"Good," Sirius said, cuddling warmly. "Because I couldn't live without you."

"And I couldn't live with you," Remus murmured, pressing his lips against Sirius'.

"Because you love me," Sirius murmured against the lips

"And you love me. My precious beast…"

"My beautiful angel…"


	6. Sleeping Memories: Remus Sirius

**Prompt by daughterxofxapollo. SB/RL as a spin-off on Sleeping Beauty. But, really, the only thing I ripped off from that story is the 'Sleeping' part. Sorry!**

* * *

They said it was a bad batch of potions, an unfortunate accident and an unforeseen event. He crumpled to the ground on his way to work without a sound.

And he hasn't woken up since.

For the first few months, his room was buzzing with activity – friends, family, flowers, forced laughter.

Then a year passed.

Then a couple more…

Sirius and James hadn't visited the room for a few forgotten weeks. They were the only two who seemed to visit nowadays. And, on that day, they had a small guest with them. Harry was clutching James' hand tight while looking up at Sirius with doleful eyes, as though waiting for an explanation. Sirius merely winked at the two year old. Then he glanced up at James and cocked his head, motioning for him to go in first.

The door opened into a fresh room vaguely scented with lilacs and chocolates, remnants of gifts long gone. It was small room, cozy and wallpapered with yellow stripes. A window looked out into a view of large green grounds, letting in some sunlight. And on the rumpled bed lay Remus, appearing peaceful while hidden away under blankets and with his head tilted towards the sun.

"Hey, Remus," James said quietly. He always felt the need to be quiet around Remus, just in case loud noises startled him. He tugged his son along. The boy appeared reluctant, not used to the environment. His thumb found his mouth quite easily and he sucked on it while letting James cajole him into moving closer.

Sirius didn't like speaking to Remus. It felt unnatural. It also hurt too much when he received no response.

James sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Harry onto his lap. "See? I brought Harry," he murmured. "I bet you've wanted to meet him for so long, huh? He's amazing, Remus."

Harry gurgled on cue and fell against his father's chest, hiding shyly as though he had understood James' praise clearly. James laughed in response, wrapping Harry in a loving hug. Harry clutched the shirt in front of him and reached up to whisper, "Who's tha'?"

"Well," James sighed, shifting Harry around on his lap so they were both facing Remus. "That's one of my _best_ friends. So you have to be nice to him, okay? He's sleeping."

"Oh," Harry gushed in excitement. He liked it when James talked in a conspiring whisper. "Sh." He brought his finger to his lips because he knew all about shushing.

James laughed again, his heart nearly bursting with adoration. "Hey," he said, glancing up at Sirius who was leaning against the wall beside the bed. "Remember our third or fourth week at Hogwarts? That night we snuck into the Head boy's room…."

"Mhm," Sirius smirked. "He kind of deserved it though, damned Ravenclaw show-off."

"Remus was so funny," James reminisced. "I swear to Merlin I was actually scared of him for a minute there."

Sirius flicked his gaze at Remus. "Yeah," he mumbled, appearing distant as he remembered that night.

* * *

"_Where have you two been?"_

_Sirius and James glanced at each other in confusion. In front of them stood a puny boy with mousy brown hair and a scrunched up face. He was glaring up at them angrily, trying to appear authoritative despite the fact that he was quite a bit smaller than the other two._

_And it was also laughable since the boy had hardly spoken a word since his arrival at Hogwarts. In fact, Sirius didn't even know his name._

"_Loo," he and James said in unison, cracking up as soon as they said it, as though that had been the greatest joke in the history of jokes._

"_That wasn't even funny," Remus grumbled while folding his arms against his chest. That merely caused the laughs to double in intensity. "Stop!' he said loudly._

"_What do you want?" James grinned. _

"_You were up to no good," Remus concluded with a satisfied nod, knowing that he was right._

"_So?" Sirius asked._

"_You'll be expelled!"_

"_So?"_

_Remus harrumphed in frustration. "Just go to bed," he snapped, pointing a furious finger towards the stairs._

"_Um… I'm sorry," Sirius drawled. "Who are you, again?"_

"_I'm Remus and I'll tell on you."_

_James and Sirius snorted with more laughter._

_Remus' wand was out in a flash. "I'm Remus and I'll hex you," he said smoothly._

_Their chuckles died out quite quickly as their eyes tracked the end of Remus' wand. "No, you wouldn't," James said with a hesitant smile. "You don't know how."_

_Remus flicked his wand at Sirius and a spark jumped out to shock him. "Owee!" Sirius whined and hopped away. "That hurt!"_

"_Go. To. Bed. Now!"_

_Sirius was the first to scurry away, closely followed by James. They were in bed in record time, dragging the blankets over their heads. It wasn't long before they heard the soft padding of a final set of footsteps. The muted sound of a creaking bed informed them of the fact that short-fused Remus was in bed. Sirius was still peeved now that the shock caused a slight headache. "Damned Remus," he muttered under his breath, punching his mattress vehemently._

"_What did you guys do anyways?"_

_James lifted his head off of his pillow and pulled the sheets down to his neck, staring across the room at Sirius who was doing the same with a, no doubt similar, quizzical look on his face. They turned their heads towards Remus' bed. The boy was sitting up with his hands folded against his lap and looking at both of them expectantly._

"_Um…" James hesitated, looking at his friend for support._

"_We turned the Head boy into a Head girl," Sirius finished._

_There was sudden silence that was either stunned or horrified or both._

"_What?" Remus asked, his words ringing hollow._

"_There's this… potion," James said with a wince. "But it's okay! It's just his voice. And hair. And… chest."_

_A sputter of laughter fell out of Remus who quickly slapped his hands to his lips in an attempt to contain himself. But he kept seeing Liam Passerweb, the most sought after boy in the school, prancing about with a head full of blond curls, an unsightly dress and a skip in his – her – step. "Wh-what?" he asked between bursts of amusement. "How? Why? How?"_

"_It's not that funny," Sirius groused, sticking his tongue out at Remus' bed. "Go to sleep, you weirdo."_

"_Merlin," Remus choked out, falling into bed and flipping over so his chuckles were muffled against his pillow._

"_Shut up," James and Sirius growled at the same time._

"_I'm the weirdo?" Remus laughed, turning to face Sirius. "Right."_

* * *

Sirius snapped out of his reverie to find James in his own memories. Then he looked at Remus and found Harry sitting on the man's chest and lifting up his eyelids. "Oi!" he exclaimed, darting over to pull Harry away.

"Wake up!" Harry whined, rocking in Sirius' arm dangerously as a sign that he didn't want to be held. "Wake up!"

"Little devil," James sighed in defeat, taking Harry out of Sirius' arms. "Calm down, buddy."

"No," Harry frowned, swatting James' shoulder with his hand. Then he reached out towards Remus with a strain in his voice. A few moments of tantrum later, Harry was sitting on Remus' chest again. But he kept his hands to himself as he had promised James.

"He's a brat, isn't he?" Sirius asked in awe.

"Wonder where he got that from…" James said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Harry was leaning in close to Remus and telepathically trying to lift up the heavy lids to no avail. He simply ended up losing his balance and toppling over onto his side. He tsked in exasperation before snuggling in close with Remus. "Whatcha name?" he asked, poking Remus' ribs.

"I said no touching, Harry," James reminded Harry sternly. "And his name is Uncle Remus."

"Uncle Weemus," Harry repeated with a pout. He got no response, which was not satisfying in the least. He buried his nose against Remus' chest. "You smell nice," he said, looking up at the man hopefully. "Uncle Weemus?" he sang out.

"Let him be, Harry," Sirius said gruffly.

"He's no fun," Harry sulked, placing his head on Remus' chest. It took but a few blinks for him to fall asleep, a thumb against his mouth and fingers tugging at his ear for comfort.

Sirius gazed at the small boy, remembering.

* * *

_James poked Sirius on the ribs and then jerked his thumb at Remus who was sitting at the study table with books scattered all around him. "Told you so."_

_Sirius smirked. James had indeed told him so. Whenever Remus was tired or sleepy, he would tug his ear repeatedly, a comforting gesture that merely managed to make him even drowsier. It was one of those naïve and childish things that some people never grew out of._

_Remus jumped when a small flying projectile hit his head. He looked around him in fright, trying to find the object amidst his parchment._

_He chanced upon a small jellybean. He picked it up with a scowl and proceeded to glare at everyone in the room until he got to the culprits. James and Sirius were laughing behind their hands. He chucked it back at them angrily before returning to his studies._

* * *

"Sirius."

"Hmm?" he asked, pulling out of his memories. "Sorry, what?"

"Nothing," James murmured distantly, flicking his eyes at Harry. "Maybe I should go. Harry's obviously not up for the visit."

"Yeah," Sirius smiled. "I'll… catch up."

"Okay."

A minute later, Harry and James were out of the room, leaving the two men alone. Sirius sighed tiredly before dragging up a chair and setting it down next to the bed. Plopping down on it, he went back to staring at Remus intently. He never liked to talk, but he didn't mind looking. Somehow looking felt more intimate.

Sirius shuddered at the word. Intimate…

* * *

_James, Peter and Sirius were standing by the entrance of their 'secret' meeting spot. They knew. They knew what Remus was now and they were going to confront him._

_Remus obliviously walked up to them, his puffy eyes and pale complexion suddenly making sense to the three boys. "Hey, guys," he said with a faint smile that quickly faded away when his greeting wasn't returned. "What's up?"_

"_Where were you last night?" James asked._

_Remus hesitated before saying, "I was sick. I was in the infirmary."_

"_No, you weren't," Peter muttered. "We know where you went. We followed you."_

_Remus froze as though he were a rabbit caught in a snare. "I… You… You what?"_

"_We know you're a werewolf. We aren't stupid. Did you think we were stupid?" Sirius snapped._

_Remus' hands moved to his stomach unconsciously. "I…"_

"_You lied to us," James scowled._

"_N-no."_

"_Just drop the act," Sirius snapped._

_Remus looked visibly sick as his face contorted into a mask of pain. He stifled his heavy sob while pushing past them, trying to get away._

_He was immediately wrapped in a hug by James. "I'm sorry," he cried, nearly falling limp from the pure anguish he was feeling. Peter and Sirius caught him before he could fall. James stroked his friend's back, attempting to calm him down. Remus was beyond consolation, however. He let himself be led into the 'secret' meeting place and sat down on the chair, quickly hiding his flushed and teary face from everyone. Sirius knelt in front of him, patting him awkwardly. "It's okay," James said gently. "We still like you."_

"_Huh?" Remus asked, picking his head up. He looked straight at Sirius with pained, red eyes._

_Sirius wiped Remus' tears. "We don't care if you're a werewolf or a mermaid," he mumbled. "Just stop crying."_

"_Y-you don't care?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh…"_

"_We're mad 'cause you lied to us," Peter said._

"_Oh…"_

"_Good," James concluded, dusting his hands off. "Now onto serious business."_

_Remus sat with his head against James' shoulder that entire meeting, sniffling and wiping at his errant tears intermittently. James didn't mind. He pretended not to notice._

* * *

Sirius reached out to touch his friend's cold hand. He slid his fingers over it gently, stroking him. The Marauders had always had a very… strange relationship.

* * *

"_Remus!" Sirius gasped, jerking him forward and staring at his bandaged cheek. "What-"_

"_It's nothing," Remus mumbled, pushing Sirius away. "Leave me alone."_

_James wasn't about to. "What happened?" he asked sternly._

"_Just a scratch," Remus mumbled, averting his eyes._

"_You scratched yourself?"_

"_It happens. Whatever," Remus said, trying to brush it off._

_Sirius huffed in frustration. "We'll just have to try harder, that's all," he muttered, raking his fingers through his hair._

"_Yeah," Peter agreed. "You'll be fine, Remus."_

"_You guys… really, you don't have to do anything," Remus begged. "I'm fine. Don't waste your time-"_

"_It's not a waste of time," James snapped. "We want to do this for you, okay? Stop trying to put us down."_

"_I'm not," Remus rushed. "You have already done so much for me and if you get hurt because of something, then I would never forgive myself."_

"_You're such a priss," Sirius scoffed. "You're just jealous because we are going to be Animagi and you aren't. That's it, isn't it?"_

_Remus let out a disparaging sound and stormed off with his hands wrenching at his hair._

* * *

Sirius dropped his head against Remus' hand, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing carefully to stop from getting choked up. They had had really great times together. All the mischief they were up to… Sirius felt sort of bad for turning Remus rotten.

He looked up at his friend. He always looked restful. Perhaps he was happy to be sleeping like this. Now there were no prying eyes staring at his scars or questions asked regarding his monthly disappearances. He hadn't turned into a werewolf for three years now, not since he had fallen into his deep sleep. The doctors figured that his cells were frozen in time. He did appear young compared to his friends – no wrinkles, five o'clock shadows , or baggy eyes. He was just… sleeping.

Sirius brought his hands up – they still enfolded Remus' soft hand – and felt for a light pulse. He just wanted to assure himself that Remus was indeed sleeping and not simply dead.

The two would never have become friends had it not been for James.

* * *

"_Shake __hands __now_._"_

"_No."_

_James' glare was rather formidable, so much so that Remus and Sirius shook hands immediately. "Now say you're sorry."_

_The boys mumbled half-apologies for their friend's sake._

"_You two," he huffed before storming off._

_It wasn't even anything to fight about, really. It had started off small. Remus had accidentally grabbed a bunch of Sirius' notes and hadn't noticed until Sirius had had to rewrite every single missing sheet. No matter how many times Remus had apologized, Sirius hadn't decided to forgive him yet. Instead, he decided to dump ink all over Remus' notes and watch him deal with it poorly. Then Remus had chucked Sirius' books across the lake, to which Sirius responded by hexing all of Remus' clothes so they sent him itching to the infirmary. That was when James stepped in._

"_Fuck off, Lupin," Sirius growled, shoving Remus back and stomping out of the room. That boy drove him insane all the bloody time._

"_James says you-"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

* * *

But, try as he might, he couldn't remember how they had made up and gotten back to being friends again. Remus most likely did something awesome to both apologize and distract Sirius, thus reinstating their friendship. That was usually what happened.

The point was that they were too different, Sirius and Remus. James was the mediator for them. Remus enjoyed books while Sirius liked flying. Remus wanted to talk while Sirius would rather pull pranks. Remus would smile while Sirius would frown. They were opposites and they gravitated towards James who held their group together with his jokes and laughter.

So, when James started to fall for Lily harder than ever, it strained everyone's relationship.

* * *

_Three-quarters of the Marauders sat atop the table, legs swinging under them and their eyes following their feet. No one had anything to say, not without James to lead the meeting. And at that moment, James was on a date with Lily at Hogsmeade, most likely swooning over her every word and treating her like a queen._

"_This is boring," Sirius muttered, hopping off the table. "Time to grow up."_

"_That's not nice," Peter mumbled. He didn't want to grow up. He was only seventeen._

"_Where are you going?" Remus asked._

"_Anywhere but here," Sirius grumbled moodily, leaving his friends in the room._

* * *

Sirius allowed himself a sour smile. He had always been an entitled bastard, even after having to live off of James' charity for three years. Even after graduation, he continued to live with his best friend's help. James was his oldest best friend and they were nearly two peas in a pod. So possessive Sirius was rather thrilled with James asked _him_ to be the best man at the wedding.

The same wedding where Remus drank himself into oblivion.

* * *

_Sirius dumped Remus on the couch with an angry growl. "You can just go suck some centaur balls," he growled._

"_Go away," Remus muttered, throwing an arm over his eyes._

"_Who the hell told you to drink that much?" Sirius fumed. "What's your problem?"_

"_Just get out."_

"_You are not g-"_

"_Don't keep your date waiting."_

_Sirius kicked the couch furiously. "My date left, thanks to you."_

"_Hmm."_

"_Just… go fucking die," Sirius spat out before storming out of Remus' flat and slamming the door shut._

* * *

Two weeks after that night, Remus fell ill…

Sirius had always been the hotheaded one. He hadn't even bothered asking Remus _why_ he drank that much at the wedding.

He had mulled over those thoughts over for days, months, _years_ now…

Maybe Remus was just waiting for an apology.

Well, Sirius wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

For so long he had thought that he really didn't need anyone but James. James had been his first real friend. He had looked after Sirius after the Blacks disowned their son. He had shared all of his secrets with Sirius, trusting him. Remus and Sirius had never had the same relationship.

Now, all he had were memories of their eight years together, causing ruckus at school and having a few good laughs. It all felt so superficial, however. Every time Sirius thought of Remus, both James and Peter would accompany those memories. He did not have any memories with simply the two of them. It was so strange to think that in eight years, the two of them had never connected in the same level that they had with James.

And he knew that Remus felt the same way.

Remus was one to keep his thoughts private. So it was a wonder that Sirius had missed all the obvious signs – how Remus spoke with James more freely than with anyone else, the way the two were able to work through problems together, the fact that Remus always ran to James for help…

He truly cared for James.

Sirius understood why Remus had felt the need to hide his feelings from James, but drinking himself to the point of oblivion at the wedding had been a step too far.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder…

No. He wouldn't apologize until Remus woke up.

He walked away, getting the last word as always.

* * *

"He's getting worse…"

* * *

James and Sirius had worn a trail outside Remus' door over the span of five months. Remus was steadily getting worse, starting with his brain and extending to his organs. If his heart decided to give up suddenly, there was little that could be done to revive him.

"Damn it…"

James pulled Sirius into a crushing hug. Sirius buried his head against his best friend's shoulder. "He'll be okay," James murmured comfortingly. "Think happy thoughts, Paddy. He'll be okay."

It got to the point where they weren't allowed in the same room as Remus due to his weak immune system. That was the worst for them because now they had no physical reassurance that he was okay. James had his family to distract him. Sirius didn't even have that. He spent half his days contemplating on whether to go to the hospital or simply sit at home and mope. He spent the other half of his day growing angry at the world for doing this to Remus. From childhood, the man had had to grow up with hardship around him and now he was dying a slow death.

How was Sirius supposed to think happy thoughts when Remus was _dying_?

"You may go in now," the nurse murmured grimly.

This was it, then?

James went in first. Sirius sat in the chair, hiding his face in his hands. What was he supposed to do? Say his goodbyes? He could never… He would never, not until Remus was actually, properly dead and buried. Hell, even then he would probably not say a word of farewell. It was too somber for him, too real and mature. No. He would be furious instead. He could handle that better than sorrow. He hated sorrow.

He looked up when he heard James walk out a long while later, brushing away his tears and appearing pale. He nodded once to Sirius.

The room was silent and cold when Sirius walked in. The walls were sterile white and Remus lay amidst stark white sheets. He looked just the same. A little sallow, but still the same. Sirius sat down on the chair beside the bed and stared at Remus for a long while.

What was he supposed to do now? Was he expected to just… move on once Remus was gone?

Would he never hear Remus smile or speak or laugh again?

His breath was coming out in quick bursts. He willed Remus to wake up. He needed this.

But the man kept sleeping.

Sirius moved to sit on the bed beside Remus, pulling his legs up and resting a hand against his friend's chest, feeling for his heart.

* * *

James had asked the nurses to leave Remus be for the night so Sirius could have enough time to say what he needed to. When he arrived in the morning, he had been informed that Sirius hadn't left the room all night and that Remus was still breathing. James walked into the room quietly. He paused at the doorway when he saw Sirius curled up against Remus and sleeping.

He approached his friends with a heavy heart. He loved them both to bits and to see them in such vulnerable positions hurt him more than he let on. He was glad for Lily because she was always strong for him. He had to strong for Sirius now. He ruffled the man's black hair gently. "Wake up," he whispered.

Sirius merely shifted, hiding his face against Remus' shoulder and tightening his hold.

James sighed sadly. He hated seeing Sirius this way. He pressed his hand against Sirius', squeezing it for reassurance. Death was part of life, even when it was cruel. He moved his hand and pressed it against Remus', squeezing it for comfort. Remus would be fine and at peace.

Fingers wrapped around his hand and jerked him down forcibly. "Get him off of me," Remus exhaled.

James shoved Sirius off of Remus dutifully before screaming bloody murder. Sirius scrambled back in fright as he looked around wildly for the source of danger.

"Too loud…" Remus moaned thickly while coughing.

James spun around when nurses barged into the room, alerted by his screams. All he could do was point and babble.

"Wait, wait, wait," Remus mumbled, tipping his heavy head forward into his hands.

But before he could get his thoughts in order, the nurses tugged him back and made lie down. "What?" he asked, looking up at the frantically working medical staff with bewilderment. "I'm fine." One of them poked him with a needle. "Ow! Stop! I'm fine!" he exclaimed. Another one cast a full-body assessment charm, causing Remus to become paralyzed from the neck down. "Hey! Listen to me!" he all but shouted.

That went on for an hour, by the end of which he was exhausted and just plain confused. But at least now he had food in front of him. He was starved.

"Remarkable," James and Sirius heard the Mediwizards say as they walked out of the room, leaving the men to their privacy.

Remus was too busy stuffing his face to look up at James as he approached the bed.

"Hey."

"Mhm," Remus nodded while keeping his eyes on his beloved chicken and potatoes.

"Um…"

"Wha?" he asked, glancing up at James. Then he paused, pulling back slightly and roving his eyes over the man. After swallowing with some difficulty he simply appeared confused.

James fidgeted with his shirt nervously. "Do you… remember me?"

"You're _so_ old."

James all but broke down out of sheer relief at the point. "For Merlin's sake, Remus," he groaned, sitting on the bed heavily. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"No, really," Remus mumbled, pushing the floating tray out of the way so he could lean forward and scrutinize James. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to _you_?" James asked with a hysterical laugh, hugging his friend close. "You've been sleeping for _way_ too long. No more sleep for ten years, okay?"

"Hmm," Remus sighed, tilting his head up and looking past James' shoulder at Sirius.

"Why did you wake up?" James asked shakily.

Remus shrugged. "I couldn't breathe."

"Oh, fuck you," James laughed, pulling away from Remus and wiping away his tears quickly. "Okay, now I have to go tell everyone. You'll be fine with Sirius, yeah?"

"Mhm."

"I'll be back soon."

So Remus went back to eating while Sirius watched.

Sirius had been having out-of-body experiences ever since Remus woke. He couldn't quite believe it, even after watching the man interact with the medical staff. He looked so… healthy, as though he had truly just been sleeping. And somehow he started wondering if the last four years had just been a dream.

But, if so… when had he started feeling this way about Remus? When had he started feeling jealous of James and Remus' relationship? When had he started wishing that… Remus felt the same way about him as he did for James?

That had to have happened sometime during the past four years…

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard a loud and exasperated exhale from the bed. He looked up, startled.

"Why don't _you_ go suck some centaur balls?" Remus muttered under his breath while viciously stabbing the leftover vegetables with his fork.

A burst of laughter fell out of Sirius and it quickly turned into broken sobs. He pressed the heels of his palms against his stinging eyes. Remus was okay and… _everything_ was okay. Everything was better than okay. All those sleepless nights and panic attacks were rendered moot now that Remus was awake. And all these new feelings… They were exploding out of him.

He slid to the ground from dizziness.

Fingers wrapped around his wrists and pulled his hands away. "Wow, I didn't know you would take it so personally," Remus murmured. Through his blurry vision, Sirius saw Remus kneeling in front of him with wide eyes. "Alright?"

Sirius shook his head and reached out to hug Remus. "I-I was s-scared," he sobbed. It didn't matter anymore. "I missed you so much."

"I know."

"I… I just wanted you to know," he sniffed. "When you were sick, I was just… I realized how much I missed you and… that's all."

"That's weird, Paddy."

Sirius looked up at Remus when he heard amusement in those words. "Why?" he asked, staring at his friend's smile.

"Because the last thing you said to me was to go fucking die, remember?"

"Remus…"

"Next time articulate a bit better, yeah?"

"I was… angry."

"You're so strange," Remus chuckled, moving to sit down next to his friend. "It's nothing to cry about. I'm fine now, see? Granted, you did try to suffocate me to death… Not a great way to wake up."

Sirius leaned his head against Remus' shoulder. The white room was incredibly calming and Sirius felt his tears ebbing away into something more peaceful. He simply reveled to be able to speak with his friend again. He picked his head up to look at Remus. He looked just the same as he did five years ago. "If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?"

"Probably not."

"Why did you get drunk at James' wedding?"

Remus frowned in confusion. He hadn't been expecting _that_ question. "Uh… What?"

"Is there a reason?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Wait, _that__'__s_ what you want to know?" Remus asked with an incredulous scoff. "I didn't know when to stop. What? Was it _my_ fault that you were too busy groping your stupid date to tell me to stop? I-"

The door opened at that moment, interrupting them. James glanced at the bed first, frowning when he found it empty. Then he looked to his right and jumped when he found his friends sitting on the floor. "What the hell?" he asked.

"Nothing," Remus chuckled. "He was just confessing his soul to me." He got up with a happy grin.

Sirius felt his stomach roll in displeasure. Remus always smiled that way that around James. He never realized how much it bothered him until now.

"Just wait 'til you see Harry," James rambled excitedly.

"Who?"

"My son!"

"Wh-You-you have a _son_?" Remus gasped. "No way!"

"Don't worry. I can't believe it myself," James snickered. "He's pretty awesome though, so we decided to keep him."

"Congrats, man!"

"Thank you, thank you," James said with a mock bow. "They're on their way."

"What?" Remus barked, looking down at himself wildly. "I can't see them like this!"

"They're seen you in worse."

Sirius pushed his jealousy away as he joined the men by the door. Now that Remus was better… well… he was still better friends with James than anybody else. Just watching the two interact made Sirius envious. They were always so comfortable with each other, laughing with ease and knowing what the other meant even without words. Sirius could never have such a relationship with Remus. They were too dissimilar. They would never be close.

Remus and James' mild banter was interrupted by commotion outside, in the hall. James smiled knowingly. "They're here," he said with an ominous lilt to his words. Remus smacked him over the head with a furious scowl. James reached for the door, pulling it open.

And Remus reached for Sirius, pressing a hasty kiss against the corner of his lips.

Sirius blinked once.

Remus shrugged his shoulders.

Well…

That made a _whole_ lot more sense…

* * *

_Remus jumped when a small flying projectile hit his head. He looked around him in fright, trying to find the object amidst his parchment._

_He chanced upon a small jellybean. He picked it up with a scowl and proceeded to glare at everyone in the room until he got to the culprits. James and Sirius were laughing behind their hands. He chucked it back at them angrily before returning to his studies._

_Not a minute passed before he flinched violently when the candy hit his nose. He slammed his quill onto the table and brought his hands up, pretending to strangle the boys with a frustrated scowl._

_Sirius grappled at his throat and fell over, acting like he was being choked. James wailed silently, throwing his hands up to the skies and begging the gods. _

_Around them, the Gryffindors were laughing themselves silly over the dramatic theatrics._

* * *

_Remus sat with his head against James' shoulder that entire meeting, sniffling and wiping at his errant tears intermittently. James didn't mind. He pretended not to notice._

_Remus cast furtive glances towards Sirius throughout the hour._

_Sirius finally responded by sticking his tongue out at his friend, making him smile._

* * *

"_Prepare to be amazed," Sirius announced with a grand flourish, swish his wand over himself._

_Remus didn't bother hiding his amazement by gawking when he saw the boy's features changing one by one, starting with his upright body and ending with a sudden appearance of thick unruly, black fur._

_Padfoot strutted around proudly, showing off his new body. Remus knelt down to his level, beckoning him to come. He hugged the dog close, burying his face against Padfoot's fur. "Thank you," he whispered._

_Sirius nuzzled Remus absently before pouncing on him and nipping at him playfully._

* * *

"_This is boring," Sirius muttered, hopping off the table. "Time to grow up."_

"_That's not nice," Peter mumbled. He didn't want to grow up. He was only seventeen._

"_Where are you going?" Remus asked._

"_Anywhere but here," Sirius grumbled moodily, leaving his friends in the room._

_Remus quickly caught up with him. "Hey. You alright?" he asked, stopping Sirius with a tentative hand to his shoulder._

"_Leave me alone!"_

* * *

_Sirius had to physically drag Remus up the stairs. He was still furious about the whole drunk incident and was in no frame of mind to listen Remus' slurred words._

"_James looked good, huh?" Remus slurred, resting his head against Sirius' shoulder. "He looked happy."_

"_Hmm."_

"_I'm glad," Remus sighed. Then there were a few moments of silence as they finished their struggle up the stairs. "What's her name?" he asked abruptly._

"_Huh?"_

"_That girl you were with."_

_Sirius growled in frustration, throwing the door open and dumping Remus on the couch with an angry growl. "You can just go suck some centaur balls," he growled._

"_Go away," Remus muttered, throwing an arm over his eyes._

"_Who the hell told you to drink that much?" Sirius fumed. "What the hell is your problem?"_

"_Just get out."_

"_You are not g-"_

"_Don't keep your date waiting."_

_Sirius kicked the couch furiously. "My date left, thanks to you."_

"_Hmm."_

"_Just… go fucking die," Sirius spat out before storming out of Remus' flat and slamming the door shut._

* * *

A moment later, when Harry and Lily barreled into the room, Sirius was too busy kissing Remus urgently to notice. The Potters staggered to an abrupt halt, all three jaws dropping in unison.

Sirius weaved his fingers through Remus' hair, holding him steady, while Remus was torn between pushing him away and pulling him close.

"GUYS!" James shouted in disgust.

"GUYS!" Harry echoed while giggling hysterically. "They're kissing, Mummy," he crowed. "Gross!"

Sirius broke the lip lock with a loud smack, sliding his hands down to the small of Remus' back. "Yeah… Sorry," he said with a confused smile.

Remus dismissed it with a short laugh. "About time you apologized."

"YOU KISSED!" Harry interrupted loudly, tugging at their pant legs eagerly. "YOU KISSED!"

"They sure did, honey," Lily agreed, barely able to hide her mirth as she attempted to tug Harry away from Remus and Sirius.

"You just _had_ to do it right now?" James groaned, turning away to compose himself.

Sirius couldn't stop smiling. "Yeah," he said, pulling Remus into another extravagant display of affection. "I just have to do this right now."

"Hmm," Remus hummed, winding his arms around Sirius and melting into the kiss.


End file.
